


Game of Despair

by BluebellsAndButterflies (hexedhyde), monochromekiss



Series: Undertaker's Game Night [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedhyde/pseuds/BluebellsAndButterflies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The rules of the game are very simple. I’ve chosen eight players including yourself. You simply need to find them and kill them before they kill you.” Undertaker replied, seeming completely unfazed by the way Claude stood behind Alois protectively. “But the prize is very worthwhile~” he added with a giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning when Claude entered Alois’ bedroom, walking over to the window and throwing the curtains open. “Your highness, it’s time to get up.” he whispered as he gently nudged his master awake.

Alois groaned and threw the covers off himself, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he lazily looked up at Claude. “Good morning…” He mumbled and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Good morning, your highness.” Claude replied in his usual way, his face completely expressionless as he brought over Alois’ clothes and began to unbutton his nightshirt.

Alois looked out the window and sighed. “Is there anything to do today, or am I going to be bored all day as usual?” He asked, looking down at Claude.

“I’m afraid you don’t have anything planned, your highness.” Claude said as he dressed Alois. He looked up at him as he finished, his golden eyes still not showing any emotion. “Is there anything I can do to make you less bored, your highness?” He asked.

Alois hummed in thought. “What can you do to entertain me?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

“What sort of thing would you like me to do?” Claude asked as the two of them headed downstairs towards the dining room.

“Well now, if it’s entertainment you want then perhaps I can be of help? Hehehehe~” A strange voice called from inside the dining room.

“I’ll think about it.” Alois’ eyes widened when he heard the mysterious voice. “Do we have any guests I don’t know of?” He huffed, quickening his pace as he entered the dining room.

“Not that I’m aware of, your highness.” Claude replied as he followed Alois into the dining room.

Inside the dining room was a man dressed in black robes with long grey hair covering his eyes. He was casually making himself at home, helping himself to the various breakfast items that had been laid out for Alois. “You are Lord Alois Trancy, right? I’m Undertaker, and I’d like to offer you the chance to play an interesting game~” He giggled as he poured himself some tea.

“Yes…” Alois started carefully. “What is this game you speak of?” He asked with sudden interest, sitting on the chair opposite to the man.

“The rules of the game are very simple. I’ve chosen eight players including yourself. You simply need to find them and kill them before they kill you.” Undertaker replied, seeming completely unfazed by the way Claude stood behind Alois protectively. “But the prize is very worthwhile~” He added with a giggle.

 “Oh really? Tell me about this prize.” Alois smirked.

“Did you know about reapers? That happens to be what I am. If you win, I can give you the cinematic records of anyone to manipulate, including your own. You can control someone else’s actions, or undo something horrible from the past. That sounds worthwhile doesn’t it?~” Undertaker asked.

Alois hesitated for a moment and turned to Claude. “Is this true?” He asked.

“It’s true that this man is a reaper, and cinematic records do indeed exist, your highness” Claude replied.

Alois smiled brightly and turned back to the reaper. “Alright then. I’ll play along in your little game. Are there any rules I should know about?” He asked.

“Not really. You can kill them in any way you want. There’s no punishment for killing others along the way.” Undertaker replied as he leaned back in his chair. “I’ll update you as things go along. And for every player you kill, you’ll receive a clue from me. Well? Would you like to hear your first one?” He asked.

“I’m loving this game already~” Alois giggled. “I would like to hear my first clue, yes.” He grinned.

“Your first clue is a female member of the nobility. Don’t worry, every player in this game is someone known to you~” Undertaker chuckled as he patted Alois’ head playfully.

Alois leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. “Alright, sounds easy enough to figure out.” He said.

“Is it now? Hmm, we’ll see~” Undertaker giggled, suddenly standing up from the table and making his way towards the door. “Now then, it’s time for me to pay a visit to my favourite player” He said quietly to himself as he walked out.

Alois turned to Claude. “A female member of the nobility..." He hummed. “Midford.. Elizabeth Midford! Do you think it’s her, Claude?” He asked, excitedly.

“I believe so, your highness. She is the only female member of the nobility you know well.” Claude replied.

Alois clapped his hands together with a smile. “Send her an invitation for tea this afternoon then.” He requested in a darker tone of voice.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude said with a bow, leaving the room to carry out his master’s request.

The same day at the Phantomhive manor, the morning had started more or less the same as always. It wasn’t until late afternoon when Ciel was suddenly interrupted in his study by Undertaker. Ciel listened impatiently as Undertaker explained the details of the game, waiting for Sebastian to return with his afternoon tea.

Sebastian returned to Ciel’s study with a tray of food and tea in hand. His eyes widening a little when he saw Undertaker speaking to his master, he let out an annoyed sigh and placed the tray on the desk. “What gives us the pleasure of your visit?” He asked.

“I was merely informing your master about a little game I’ve created” Undertaker replied before looking over at Ciel. “Well? What do you think, little earl?” He asked.

“What a waste of time. This prize of yours probably doesn’t exist.” Ciel scoffed as he leaned back in his chair.

“What prize is he talking about? And what is this game?” Sebastian asked.

“He expects us to kill seven other players before they kill us, without even knowing who they are.” Ciel sighed, shaking his head. “And all for an ambiguous promise” he added.

“Aw, when you put it like that you make it sound so bad~” Undertaker chuckled.

“Another one of your delirious games I see… What is the prize?” Sebastian asked.

“Anyone’s records of your choosing. Think what you could do with that~” Undertaker giggled.

“That’s the problem. We’re not reapers. We don’t know what records are capable of.” Ciel huffed angrily. “This is just so foolish…” He mumbled.

“For as much as it pains me to say this.” Sebastian started. “I believe the prize is worth considering. Not to mention Undertaker will most likely stay until he’s convinced you to play along.” He sighed.

“I’m not so naive that I think it’s possible to change my past or control the future.” Ciel snapped angrily. He then let out an annoyed sigh, holding his head in his hands. “But you’re right about one thing. I don’t have the luxury of refusing to play.” He huffed.

“Does this mean you will be a part of the game, young master?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes.” Ciel said simply, rolling his eyes as Undertaker clapped his hands together gleefully.

“Splendid! You are my most interesting pawn after all. Now then, your first clue is someone with blonde hair~” Undertaker chuckled in delight.

“There are several people close to you who have blonde hair.” Sebastian said.

Ciel leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. At first Lizzie and Edward Midford came to mind but Ciel quickly dismissed them. The two Midfords didn’t have a dark past they needed to change, and had never shown any malice towards anyone that would make them want to manipulate someone. Baldroy briefly sprung to mind as well. But although the chef had a dark past he had always seemed content enough with his new life serving Ciel.

“I can only think of two blondes who are selfish enough to agree to kill others for their own gain.” Ciel stated confidently. “Alois Trancy and his cousin Viscount Druitt.”

“They do sound like potential players.” Sebastian said. “Shall we take the offensive towards one of them?” He asked.

“There’s no need to rush into things.” Ciel replied with a smirk as he gazed up at his butler. “Leave the other players to kill each other off for now. After all, you’ll protect me no matter what, right?” he asked.

“Of course, young master.” Sebastian replied, bringing a hand to his chest, his eyes flashing magenta.

“Well, that more or less settles things.” Undertaker said as he stood up, opening the windows to Ciel’s study. “Good luck, little earl~” he called as he left, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone.

“This will be quite the experience. You seem rather confident, young master.” Sebastian said.

“Well, I have you helping me. I trust in your abilities.” Ciel replied with a smirk. The smirk suddenly faded as he looked up at his butler. “Sebastian...there’s something I want to ask you” he said quietly.

“Oh? What is it?” Sebastian tilted his head slightly to the left.

Ciel opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, before leaning back in his chair with his head in his hands. “No, nevermind… it was a foolish question. The dead cannot be brought back.” He muttered sadly.

“Like you said before, we don’t know much about the cinematic records. There might be a possibility for that to be possible.” Sebastian said, taking a step closer to the desk.

“I suppose so. But I feel foolish for wanting to hope.” Ciel replied with a depressed sigh, not bothering to look up.

“Isn’t hope a very important characteristic of humans? Even if you wanted to leave the game now you wouldn’t be able to but I’m here to assist you and take you to victory, then we’ll find out if it is possible or not.” Sebastian said.

“I know you will. I don’t doubt that.” Ciel said as he looked up at him. He shook his head again, trying to rid himself of any thoughts of bringing his parents back. “Hoping for impossible things...humans must seem so stupid and weak to you.” He mumbled.

“I believe it is rather… Inspiring that you can believe in such things, I do not envy you but I do not think it is stupid nor a weakness.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel stared up at his butler in bewilderment, his heart almost skipping a beat at the sudden kind words. “I see…” He said quietly, not knowing what else to say. “Well in any case, I’ve decided to play this game and I am determined to win. Sebastian, protect me no matter what happens from now on.” Ciel spoke in a determined tone.

  
Sebastian’s eyes flashed magenta. “I always have, my lord.” He said, bowing slightly with a hand on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of an emotional roller coaster and stick around for the love, death and heartbreak that's coming your way, hehe -Blue


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trancy Manor? More like Crazy Manor lmao
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry, not sorry- Blue)

When Undertaker had chosen the players for his game, he had deliberately chosen people he knew had something they deeply desired; and Elizabeth Midford was no exception. 

As he had explained the rules of the game to her she had listened with interest, focusing mainly on the promise of being able to manipulate someone else's life choices. The one thing she desired most in the world was to make Ciel Phantomhive fall madly in love with her. But before she had even had time to think about whether it was worth killing other people for, she had been invited to have afternoon tea with Alois Trancy. 

As she climbed out of the carriage outside the Trancy manor, she wondered if perhaps this was fate’s way of telling her to play the game. She’d been left with the clue “blonde hair”, and Alois Trancy was one of the few people with blonde hair she knew. 

“I wonder why Lord Trancy invited me for tea today. Perhaps he’s lonely?” Lizzie asked Paula in a cheerful tone, trying not to let her maid know anything was troubling her.

“Perhaps he wants to befriend you, my lady.” Paula replied with a smile.

“Mmhm, maybe he does~” Lizzie smiled enthusiastically, although inside she was hurting from the thought of what she might have to do. 

Inside the manor Claude stood by the window, watching their arrival. “Lady Elizabeth has arrived, your highness” he informed Alois. 

“Finally, I was getting impatient.” Alois huffed. He walked over to the front doors and sighed before bursting through them with a big, shiny smile on his face as he skipped over to Lizzie.  Alois bowed slightly, taking Lizzie’s hand and kissing it before looking up at her. “It’s so nice to see you again, Lady Elizabeth~” He chirped.

“It’s nice to see you too, Lord Trancy. I missed you~” Lizzie smiled, blushing as he kissed her hand. Her heart almost skipped a beat as she gazed at his warm smile. Even if she loved Ciel, she thought of Alois as a dear friend and was already starting to reconsider her decision.

“I missed you as well! You look beautiful as always~” Alois said, maintaining his warm smile as he led Lizzie and Paula inside the manor.

“Aww, Lord Trancy, you’re always so sweet” Lizzie giggled with another blush as she followed him inside. 

Claude bowed slightly as the two ladies entered, glancing over at Alois for a moment. “I will start preparing the tea. Would you please give me a hand, my lady?” Claude asked as he did his best to smile at Paula. 

“Thank you~”  Alois giggled as he pulled a chair for Lizzie to sit down.

“Of course.” Paula smiled and bowed slightly before leaving to the kitchen with Claude.

Lizzie sat down nervously, fiddling with a lock of her blonde hair. “Um...Lord Trancy, can I ask you something?” she mumbled timidly.

Alois sat down in front of Lizzie and smiled. “You can ask me anything, darling.” 

Lizzie’s cheeks flushed pink again as she stared down at the table. “You see...I really love Ciel. I’ve always wanted to be his bride and marry him. But he doesn’t seem interested sometimes. He often ignores me or acts cold...or forgets important things I said. I was thinking it would be nice if I could find a way to make him love me, even if it hurts other people. Is that bad?” Lizzie asked, slowly looking up at him.

Alois was quiet for a moment, mostly because he was trying to compose himself rather than thinking about a reply. “I would do anything for love, so no, I do not think that’s wrong at all.” He replied.

“But...even if it hurt a friend? Someone who is always kind to me?” Lizzie asked as she nervously played with the fabric of her dress under the table. 

Alois shrugged and crossed a leg over the other. “Friendships come and go. Phantomhive is engaged to you and you are both supposed to love each other. If you spend the rest of your lives in a loveless marriage you would both be miserable wouldn’t you? So really, if you did do that it would be good for the both of you.” 

“I suppose that’s true.” Lizzie sighed softly, feeling the handle of the knife she had strapped to her leg under her dress. Just thinking about actually murdering someone for her own benefit brought tears to her eyes. “It’s not fair at all...I don’t want to hurt anyone. I wish everyone could be happy” Lizzie whimpered.

“Sometimes sacrifices must be made for your own well-being, Lazy Elizabeth, that’s the cruel world we live in.” Alois replied.

“You’re right.” Lizzie mumbled to herself, slowly getting up from her chair and walking over to him. She lifted up her dress, pulling the knife from her leg. It hurt knowing what she would have to do, but as she imagined Ciel stood in front of her on their wedding day, she found the strength to lift the knife up over Alois. “I’m really sorry...but...for Ciel’s sake…” she whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“How cute~ I thought you would never make a move!” Alois smiled sadistically as he grabbed her wrist. 

Lizzie’s eyes widened in shock, confused by his reaction. “What?...Lord Trancy...what do you mean?” she whimpered. 

“Honestly, if I had to listen to you whine some more I’d just make the first move myself! This was a very touching conversation and all but let’s spice this up a bit shall we?” Alois giggled and took a knife from his boot, giving himself a small cut from how fast he took it out, he was too high on adrenaline to feel anything though. Alois pushed Lizzie’s arm back and pushed her on her back against the table, holding the knife to her neck. “I say, it is rather rude to try and murder the host don’t you think? I didn’t think you were that desperate~” He said with a sadistic grin spreading across his features.

Lizzie let out a surprised yelp as she was forced against the table, the knife from before falling from her hand and making a soft clanging noise as it hit the floor. She stared up at Alois fearfully, her heart pounding. “Wait! I’m really sorry...it was for Ciel! This man promised me I could make him fall in love with me! I didn’t want to do bad things or kill people, I just love him so much!” she cried out hysterically. 

“You people and love, I swear! Bla bla bla! Who cares?! We all die in the end and I’m about to prove that right now~” Alois pressed the knife against Lizzie’s neck, pressing harder as he slowly went along. He giggled maniacally, enjoying the view of the blood slowly running down Lizzie’s neck and pouting as some got on his clothes.

Lizzie let out a loud scream that gradually became quieter as the knife sliced through her throat. Her eyes rolled back and she fell limp, blood pouring from her neck and mouth. 

Alois stabbed Lizzie twice in the chest, telling himself it was just to make sure she’s dead and not purely his sadistic desire. “I thought you would never shut up.” He giggled.

Paula came running in as soon as she heard Lizzie scream. Her eyes widened as she processed the scene. Alois was hovering over Lizzie, the latter was now looking at her with his icy blue eyes painted with insanity, his face splattered with blood along with his clothes, he looked ready to jump her at any second. Paula froze and let out a quiet whimper, shaking as she tried to think of what to do.

Claude followed Paula into the room with the same expressionless look he always had. He seemed completely unsurprised and unconcerned about the bloody mess Alois had made, or the helpless maid in front of him frozen in fear. “Her servant will be a problem if we let her live. Should I kill her, your highness?” he asked calmly as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“If you don’t do it then I’ll just do it myself.” Alois replied as he got off of Lizzie, appreciating his work for a second before removing the knife from her chest, letting out a pleased hum as he did so. 

“Yes, your highness” Claude replied with a bow before quickly grabbing Paula by her neck. His eyes flashed magenta briefly as he crushed her head in his hands and dropped her limp body to the floor. “It appears we killed someone who wasn’t involved in the game. But I believe that doesn’t go against any rules” Claude said as he looked down at the maid’s body. 

“Well, wasn’t that gruesome” Alois mused with a smile. “Doesn’t matter, she’s useless without Elizabitch around anyway.” He replied as he looked down at himself and stuck out his tongue in disgust. “Burn their bodies and these clothes if you can’t remove the blood from them.” 

“Yes, your highness. I’ll dispose of the bodies first” Claude replied, bowing once again before he picked up Paula’s body and flung it over his shoulder. He walked over to the table and did the same with Lizzie’s before carrying the bodies out of the room. 

“Well now, you certainly do make quick progress~” Undertaker chuckled as he appeared suddenly behind Alois, a sadistic grin on his face. 

Alois jumped a little. “Jesus Christ!” He yelped before turning around. “Oh it’s just you.” He said unamused.

“I must say, I didn’t think you would start entertaining me this quickly” Undertaker chuckled again as he sat down at the table, ignoring the large pool of blood that stained the table cloth and dripped down on to the carpet. “Now then, I suppose I should reward you. Would you like your next clue?” he asked. 

“Well, I live to serve~” Alois chirped. “I would love to know my next clue.” He replied, smirking a little at the mess he made before turning to Undertaker.

“A blonde male with perverted tastes~” Undertaker grinned.

“Suicide already? Can’t you wait a little longer?” Alois giggled.

Undertaker laughed hysterically, slapping his hand against the table in amusement. “No, no, deary! The clue refers to someone else. So think hard now, who could it be?~” he chuckled. 

Alois pursed his lips as he thought. “Perverted blonde.. That I know… Aleistor is the only one who fits that description.” He said.

“Well now...is it him? Isn’t it? Why don’t you try and find out?” Undertaker smirked as he stood up. “It seems your butler will be returning soon. I’ll leave you to it. Bye for now~” he giggled as he made his leave. 

“I’ve disposed of the bodies, your highness. There’s no trace of them left. Shall I change you out of those clothes?” Claude asked in his dull tone as he entered the room again.

“If you don’t mind, yes.” Alois replied as he left the room, motioning for Claude to follow. “I’ve got a question for you.” He said.

“And what would that be, your highness?” Claude asked as he followed him. 

“A perverted blonde… That sounds like Aleistor, don’t you think?” Alois asked, walking up the stairs.

“I believe so, your highness” Claude replied, following Alois up the stairs. He opened his master’s bedroom door for him before gathering up some clean clothes for him to wear. “Your highness, if I may… I would like to ask you a question too” Claude said suddenly. 

“Oh? What is it?” Alois asked as he started taking off his coat.

Claude kneeled in front of him, starting to remove each bloodied piece of clothing. “What is it you hope to gain from winning this game, your highness?” Claude asked, carefully looking at the buttons on Alois’ shirt as he undid them.

Alois stopped fiddling with his bloody strands of hair, frozen for a moment. “To bring Luka back…” He mumbled.

“I see. If that were possible, would you still need me?” Claude asked as he removed the blood stained shirt from Alois and tossed it to one side. 

“Of course I would…” Alois replied quietly. 

“That's reassuring” Claude mumbled quietly as he started dressing Alois in a new clean shirt, his hands lingering on his shoulders.

“I would be nothing without you, Claude…” Alois mumbled, blushing a little.

Claude stayed silent, his hands hovering over the buttons on Alois’ clean shirt. Suddenly without warning he grabbed Alois into a tight hug, silently holding him against his chest. 

Alois’ eyes widened and his body stiffened as he processed the situation but quickly relaxed into Claude’s hold, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Your highness...I’m extremely glad to hear you will still need me” Claude whispered softly.

“You’re not playing with me... Are you, Claude…?” Alois asked hesitantly. 

“No, your highness” Claude replied as he pulled away, gently placing both of his hands on Alois’ cheeks. “It really does make me happy” he added as he gazed into his eyes.

“You’re happy…?” Alois mumbled, looking into Claude’s eyes as well.

“Yes. You make me happy” Claude replied, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Alois’ blush darkened. “I thought I was nothing but a meal to you…” 

“You mean much more to me than that. You’re very important to me, your highness.” Claude replied as he caressed Alois’ cheek. “So if it will make you happy, then I will win this game for you.”

“Ah… You’re very important to me too, Claude… It would make me really happy if we won this game.” Alois smiled.

“Very well, your highness.” Claude whispered, placing a soft kiss on Alois’ cheek before he finished buttoning up his new shirt. “I’ll dispose of these clothes and clean up the mess left in the dining room for you” he added, his face going back to his usual dull expression.

Alois pouted a little, already missing Claude’s smile. “Alright…” He mumbled before looking up at Claude. “Aleistor is hosting a ball tomorrow night, send the triplets over there.” He said sternly.

“Yes, your highness” Claude replied, bowing slightly as he gathered up the blood stained clothes. “If he really is playing the game, there’s a possibility this ball is to kill one of the other players. I’ll make sure they keep an eye on proceedings and report back” Claude added. 

“Thank you.” Alois said, looking forward for his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and yes this is a very long chapter. All the chapters will probably be quite long for now. This chapter was fun to write since it's always enjoyable killing off characters you hate. But there will be a lot more death coming up so stick around - Mono


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For his sister's sake.

It was early in the morning when Sebastian entered his master’s room and threw the curtains open, walking over to the side of the bed to gently nudge Ciel awake. “Young master, it’s time to wake up.” He said.

Ciel let out an annoyed sigh, pulling the covers over his head. “Nnh...just a little longer” he mumbled softly.

“I’m afraid you can’t. Edward Midford is arriving soon.” Sebastian said.

“Edward?” Ciel asked curiously as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “On his own? That’s unusual... he normally only visits with Lizzie” he mumbled.

“Yes… He didn’t specify his reasons for the sudden meeting.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel swung his legs over the side of the bed as he waited for Sebastian to dress him. For a moment he said nothing, feeling suddenly uneasy. The day before had been spent idly and so Undertaker’s game had started to feel like just a bad dream. But the surprise visit from Edward suddenly snapped Ciel back to reality.

“I see… it’s probably nothing. I suppose he just wants to tell me more about how I’m not good enough for his dear sister” Ciel huffed, trying to reassure himself.

“I’m not sure that’s the case, young master. Would he come all this way just for that?” Sebastian asked, removing Ciel’s nightshirt.

“But…” Ciel gasped softly, thinking back on what the Undertaker had said. “But he wouldn’t be involved in this game, would he? Edward has nothing he would die for. He is already rich with a loving family and friends, and has no dark past.” Ciel replied.

“The Undertaker said the players would all be someone close to you, there is a chance he is a part of this game. Perhaps there is something he wishes for that hasn’t occurred to us.” Sebastian said, dressing Ciel.

“He did say someone with blonde hair” Ciel sighed softly, shaking his head.

Sebastian nodded. “We should not let our guard down.” He said.

“Very well. But I would rather not have to kill him of all people” Ciel huffed as he stood from the bed.

“We just have to wait and see.” Sebastian said.

When Edward first saw the strange silver haired man waiting in his study he was compelled to throw him out but the man’s words intrigued him, although he was skeptical at first, Edward agreed to play along. The reward at the end was something he couldn’t refuse, he would never have the opportunity to manipulate someone’s life again.

The man, who later introduced himself as the Undertaker, asked Edward what his biggest wish was. Now, this got Edward to think, what was something he wished for so bad that he would kill to get? The first thing he thought about was Lizzie, how Ciel didn’t deserve someone as precious as his little sister.

To make his sister fall out of love for Ciel Phantomhive, that’s what he told the Undertaker. The man chuckled and said something along the lines of “interesting” under his breath and finally gave him a clue for him to find the other player.

“A noble with a close connection to the queen” Undertaker said with a grin before leaving. Edward thought for a moment, the players were all someone he knew and the only noble he knew who was close to the queen was Ciel.

Later that day Edward was informed of Lizzie’s disappearance and that a player had been eliminated, it couldn’t possibly be a coincidence.

That’s the reason why he's here, following Ciel’s butler to his study, knife hidden in his sleeve with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Ciel was feeling equally uneasy as he saw Edward walk into his study. Yet despite his worries, he did his best to smile at his guest. “Hello Edward. It’s been a while. It’s nice to see you” he said as sincerely as possible.

“Hello.” Edward said bitterly, glancing at Sebastian before sitting down. “I suppose it has been a while, yes..”

“It’s unusual for you to come and see me. What is it you wanted?” Ciel asked.

“I am here to talk about Elizabeth.” Edward replied.

Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes at Edward’s answer. He was a little relieved Edward didn’t mention the game or wanting to kill him, but even so, he didn’t want to have to listen to another rant about how inadequate he was for Lizzie.

“I see. Is she still too good for me?” Ciel asked sarcastically.

“As a matter of fact, yes, she is.” Edward sighed. “But that is not what I am here to talk about… Elizabeth has gone missing.”

“What?! Missing?! Since when?!” Ciel gasped, his eyes widened in shock.

“Since yesterday.” Edward narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t have anything to do with it, would you?”

“Why would I have anything to do with it?! She’s not here!” Ciel snapped furiously.

“I just want my sister back, dammit!” Edward snapped back.

Ciel sighed, leaning back in his chair. Lizzie going missing during the game was incredibly worrying, and although she annoyed him Ciel did care for her. But he knew that Edward cared for her much more. Despite the harsh accusation, in that moment he felt sorry for him.

“I’m sorry...I just...I can’t really help you. I don’t know anything about it.” Ciel sighed.

Edward glanced at Sebastian, who stood at Ciel’s side. Edward’s plan would surely fail if the butler remained in the room. “Could you please ask your butler to leave?” He started. “I feel rather uncomfortable…”

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, then back at Edward. “Sebastian, will you leave us alone for a moment?” he asked.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied, bowing slightly before leaving reluctantly. Deciding to stand outside of the study just in case Edward was in fact a part of the game.

Edward felt the knife in his sleeve under the desk. “May I ask you a question?”

“Yes. What is it?” Ciel asked curiously, giving Edward a sympathetic look.

“What is your biggest wish?” Edward asked, mentally groaning at the look Ciel was giving him.

“My biggest wish?” Ciel asked, a little surprised by the sudden change of topic. He had expected Edward to ask something else about Lizzie. “Well that… if there were no limits to it, then it would be to bring back my parents” Ciel answered honestly.

“I see… How far would you go to make that wish come true?” Edward asked, mentally preparing himself to jump at Ciel.

“I’d do almost anything. But isn’t it pointless thinking about this? Such a thing is impossible” Ciel sighed.

“I suppose you’re right. But what if it wasn’t impossible? Would you kill for it?” Edward’s expression darkened.

“For them, yes. I would kill for it.” Ciel answered honestly. His eyes widened as he stood up abruptly, the chair he’d been sitting in falling backwards on to the floor. “Why?...Why would you ask me such odd things now?” he asked, his heart pounding in fear.

“I was curious about how far you would go.” Edward said, walking over to stand over Ciel, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt as he shook his arm a little, making the knife slide into his hand. “I don’t feel so bad about this now.”

Ciel gulped fearfully as he stared down at the knife in Edward’s hand. “But why? What could you want that is worth killing for?” Ciel gasped.

“I want my sister back!” Edward growled.

Ciel looked back up at Edward, completely frozen in fear. He had expected that much at least, but something didn’t make sense about all this. The game had started before Lizzie had gone missing, and Ciel could still think of nothing else Edward would desire that badly.

“I get that! I want her to come back too! But what else?! You have nothing else you could possibly want, so why agree to this ridiculous game?!” Ciel snapped.

“I wanted Elizabeth to fall out of love for you. Undertaker said I could manipulate her records if I win so I can bring her back!” Edward snapped.

“Out of love for me? You hated me that badly?” Ciel asked, his fearful expression suddenly becoming one of resentment. He had never liked Edward that much but for Edward to play the game for such a foolish reason infuriated him. Not only that, but to want to manipulate his own sister's wishes seemed so selfish.

“Yes! I still do! You’re not worthy of my sister, you never were and never will be!” Edward snapped.

“Sebastian!” Ciel called out loudly, any sympathy he’d had for Edward shattering into pieces.

Edward’s breath hitched as he felt someone grab him tightly by the shoulders, his heart thumping fast against his chest.

“Young master, you called for me.” Sebastian said calmly, as if it was nothing. Edward panicked and his shaky hands made him drop the knife.

“Edward foolishly agreed to be a part in this game. He just attempted to kill me” Ciel replied, but he didn’t sound scared. Instead he sounded angry as he bent down to pick up the knife from the floor.

“I see. Would you like me to get rid of him for you, young master?” Sebastian offered, making Edward bite his lip and quiver in fear for what was coming.

“No. That won’t be necessary. Just hold him still” Ciel replied darkly, turning to glare at Edward as he twirled the knife in his hand.

Edward’s eyes widened. Sebastian was surprised but obeyed his master’s orders, holding Edward in place by placing more pressure on his shoulders, making him wince.

“So you’ve hated me all this time? I suppose you still think of me as a child.” Ciel said coldly, pointing the knife towards Edward’s chest. “How foolish. I stopped being a child on that night my parents died. I’ve had to live and suffer in the dark world of adults ever since. And I’m serious about winning this game. I’m not idiotic enough to leave you alive because of sympathy and have you just kill me later!” he hissed, his voice full of rage as he plunged the knife deep into Edwards heart.

Edward let out a loud and strangled scream as Ciel stabbed him, clutching his chest as Sebastian let him fall to the floor with a loud thud, he whimpered softly as he felt his life slip away. Sebastian’s eyes flashed magenta as he looked at his master, slightly confused, he never thought Ciel would do such a thing.

Ciel huffed, glaring one last time at Edward’s body before he turned away. “Make sure he’s dead, then dispose of the body” he ordered, his back towards Sebastian.

Sebastian made sure Edward was dead before approaching Ciel, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Young master, are you alright?” He asked gently.

“Of course I’m alright, you fool!” Ciel snapped suddenly, slapping Sebastian’s hand away. He bit his lip, trying to hide the pain and regret he felt. “As if I’d be foolish enough to mourn or become upset over someone who just tried to kill me!”

“You did not like Edward very much, I know that, but I also know that you cared for him.” Sebastian tilted his head. “From what I have seen humans care for each other unconditionally.” he said.

“I don’t care what you’ve seen! Don’t pity me! Don’t look down at humans as if we’re weak!” Ciel shouted, glaring up at his butler. He clenched his fists together, trying desperately not to break down in front of him. “Don’t you dare pity me now! I regret nothing! I’m serious about winning this game!”

“I’m not pitying you and I know you’re serious about winning this game. But you’re clearly affected by Edward’s death.” Sebastian said calmly.

“I’m not...I’m really not…” Ciel gasped as he averted his gaze.

“Are you sure, little earl? That sounds like a lie to me” a familiar voice called out from behind Sebastian. Undertaker entered the study with a sadistic smirk, watching both of them gleefully.

Sebastian’s eye twitched as he realized who it was. “I see you’re back.” he said as he turned to face Undertaker, standing in front of Ciel protectively.

“No need to act so hostile. I’m merely here to congratulate you on your recent win” Undertaker chuckled as he looked down at Ciel. “I’m surprised by you, little earl. Here I was thinking you’d make your butler do all the hard work, and yet you decided to entertain me a little more~” he added with a sadistic laugh.

“Just give us the clue and leave.” Sebastian hissed.

“If you insist. Your next clue is someone very close to you” Undertaker giggled. “I’m telling you this because I don’t want my most interesting player dropping out so soon” he added.

“Someone close to me?” Ciel whimpered softly.

Sebastian held Ciel to his chest and glared at Undertaker. “Now leave.” He growled.

“Alright, I’m leaving. After all, you’ve entertained me so much already. But… I somehow expected it would be the two Midfords to drop out first” Undertaker chuckled. He turned away as if he were preparing to leave, smirking sadistically as he waited for Ciel’s reaction.

“Wait! The two Midfords?! You don’t mean… Lizzie?!” Ciel gasped.

“That explains why she went missing.” Sebastian said.

Ciel suddenly fell to his knees, clinging to Sebastian weakly. “Why? Why would Lizzie be involved in this?!” he shouted.

“This is all just an excuse to make my master suffer, isn’t it?” Sebastian frowned, hugging Ciel tight.

“Not just your master. I enjoy watching all humans fall into despair. But your master does give the best entertainment” Undertaker chuckled, slowly walking away from them. “But that little girl really is dead” he added as he left.

“Lizzie…” Ciel whimpered softly.

Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair. “It will be alright.. I will always protect you. I truly care about you, Ciel..” He said.

Ciel hugged Sebastian tightly around his waist, his body still trembling slightly. “I...I care about you too. And when I shouted at you before...I’m…” Ciel mumbled, biting his lip as he nuzzled into Sebastian’s chest. “It wasn’t your fault!” Ciel huffed, struggling to apologise.

Sebastian patted Ciel’s head. “It’s alright.” He smiled.

Ciel let out a content sigh as he pulled away from him. “Sebastian… dispose of Edward’s body” he mumbled sadly, glancing down at his body for a moment before he quickly looked away again.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, kneeling down to pick up Edward’s body, bowing slightly before leaving the study.

Ciel sighed as he sat back in his chair, holding his head in his hands. Already he felt like he was regretting becoming part of Undertaker’s game, but then he wondered if refusing to play would have changed Lizzie or Edward’s fate.

  
He lifted his head up, a determined expression on his face. There was no going back now. The game had started, and he was determined to win. Leaving the regrets of Edward’s death behind, he would move forward. And he would start by attending Druitt’s ball that very night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! -Blue


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And then there were three"

Later that night Sebastian and Ciel finally arrived at Druitt’s ball, but not as themselves. Ciel had insisted they disguise themselves so as not to be recognised. After all, it wasn’t certain whether Druitt really was one of the players in the game, and Ciel didn’t want to start a fight he didn’t need to.

Ciel huffed and folded his arms across his chest as he stood in the large ballroom. “I regret this already. I look ridiculous in this dress, and this bloody corset is too tight” he mumbled angrily to his butler.

“I must say, I did miss seeing you in a dress, my lady.” Sebastian chuckled.

“S-shut up! You perverted fool! We’re here for a reason so just focus on the task at hand” Ciel snapped, his cheeks flushing the same pastel pink colour of his dress.

“My apologies, mistress.” Sebastian said. “I can’t see the Viscount anywhere.” He commented, looking around.

“Neither can I. But we’ll have to search for him” Ciel sighed as he tried to make his way through the crowd. He stopped suddenly, backing into his butler and letting out a surprised gasp. “It can’t be!”

“What is it?” Sebastian asked turning to look in the same direction as Ciel. Arthur was in the crowd, looking confused as to why he was invited to such a sophisticated event.

“Look! It’s Arthur!” Ciel whispered impatiently as he pointed over to him. “I can’t let him recognise me. We’re not here for him after all” Ciel gasped in panic.

“There’s no need to fret, you’re barely recognizable.” Sebastian said.

“Even so, we’re here for Druitt. Let’s keep our distance” Ciel whispered as he tried to move away from Arthur.

Arthur saw who he thought to be a girl and approached her. The young lady looked like Ciel so Arthur thought she should be enough until he won the game and finally got his wish. “Good evening, my lady.” He said, bowing slightly, kissing Ciel’s hand.

Ciel grimaced and averted his gaze, feeling uncomfortable by the kiss on his hand. “Ah...good evening, sir” he replied, putting on a high pitched voice so Arthur wouldn’t recognise him.

Arthur smiled. “How rude of me, I didn’t introduce myself, my name is Arthur Doyle. Would you mind telling me yours?” He asked.

Ciel’s eyes widened in panic. Thinking of a female name to call himself hadn’t even occurred to him. “Ah it’s… Cecelia” he replied hesitantly.

“A lovely name for a lovely lady.” Arthur smiled.

Sebastian noticed what was going on and placed a hand on Ciel’s shoulder. “My lady, is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine” Ciel sighed before glancing back at Arthur. “I’m sorry, sir. But I feel that I am too young for you” he said cutely.

“Does age really matter when it comes to love?” Arthur asked gently.

“Love?!” Ciel gasped, almost losing his composure as he leaned closer to Sebastian. “Ah, but… it’s too soon to speak of love, sir. We’ve only just met” he replied.

“Do you not believe in love at first sight, my lady?” Arthur asked, taking Ciel’s hand.

“N-not really…” Ciel mumbled, attempting to pull his hand away. His other hand grabbed onto Sebastian tightly, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the situation he was in.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed magenta. “My mistress does not wish to speak with you, sir. Please excuse us.” He smiled bitterly at Arthur and took Ciel to the dance floor, leaving a confused Arthur behind.

Ciel let out a relieved sigh as they left Arthur behind. “Good grief, that man knows no boundaries. This is even worse than his unnecessary touching when we shared a bed at my manor” Ciel huffed without thinking.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “Where did he touch you?”

“Ah, nowhere! Just...he patted my head and it seemed a little strange” Ciel explained. “Nevermind, that! Just look for Druitt!” he huffed.

As Ciel and Sebastian continued to dance across the dancefloor searching for Druitt, the two of them remained oblivious to the triplets watching them. The three of them stood on the far side of the room, leaning against the wall.

“We couldn’t find Druitt” Thompson mumbled. “But the Phantomhive brat is here” Timber replied. “Claude and master will be pleased” Canterbury added.

The three of them watched Ciel intently, finding amusement in how he was dressed. “He looks good  like that.” “That look suits him.” “Doesn’t look like such a brat” each one of them commented as they watched.

A few minutes passed and there was still no sign of Druitt. Just as they had thought, being sent to the ball was an incredibly boring task. But they managed to entertain themselves with idle gossip.

“Master would look good in a dress” Thompson remarked suddenly. "Something red with lace would be good” Timber agreed. “Show off that nice ass of his” Canterbury added. “But master isn’t very cute” Thompson sighed. “Yeah, only cute when he cries” Timber sighed. “Maybe we could make him cry first” Canterbury wondered.

The three of them perked up as Druitt finally appeared, making his way over to Arthur who still seemed lost and confused.

“Mr Doyle, I’m so glad you could make it~” Druitt said as he swung his arm around Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur jumped a little, startled at the sudden weight on his shoulders. “Hello! Thank you for the invitation.” He smiled.

“You look a little uncomfortable here. Should we go somewhere more private?” Druitt asked.

“Hum… Yes, of course..” Arthur replied, still clueless.

“Let’s go then~” Druitt smiled, leading Arthur away from the crowd of guests and into his private study. The triplets quietly followed them, peeking through a small crack in the door.

Arthur sat down. “May I ask… Why did you invite me for an event like this?” He asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“Because I find your books fascinating, of course. I just couldn’t wait to meet you~” Druitt smiled as he sat opposite him. “Oh, how wonderful fate is! To meet such an interesting author and to find he has such good looks too~” Druid added, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

“I don’t think he’s good looking at all” Thompson whispered. “So boring and plain looking” Timber whispered back. “Still not as ugly as Claude though” Canterbury whispered.

Arthur’s cheeks turned red. “T-Thank you..” He smiled.

“I was even considering funding them” Druitt added as he leaned in incredibly close to Arthur.

“That would probably be your biggest wish wouldn’t it?~” he asked with a giggle, softly poking Arthur’s cheek.“Their faces are so close” Thompson mumbled.“Lots of weird touching” Timber added. “Maybe they’ll have sex soon” Canterbury replied.

“Ah.. Yes! Thank you for considering.” Arthur smiled.

That wasn’t necessarily Arthur’s big wish, it was a close second though. His biggest wish was his prize if he won this game.

That wish consisted of having Ciel Phantomhive at his mercy, writhing and begging under him. Arthur wanted Ciel all to himself, no Sebastian to get in the way, just the two of them.

“There’s just one thing I want to ask you” Druitt replied as he leaned away again. “A commoner trying to be accepted among the nobility. Would you say those words describe you?” he asked.

Arthur blinked, pondering the question for a moment. “I suppose it does..” He replied.

“I thought so! I thought of you as soon as I heard those words!” Druitt gasped in delight. He suddenly reached forward and grabbed Arthur’s collar, pulling a knife from his sleeve and holding it against the man’s neck.

All colour drained from Arthur’s face and his eyes widened. “A-Ah.. I knew I wouldn’t last very long..” He mumbled, trying to move away from the knife.

“I thought so too. I was lucky to have a clue for someone so easy to kill” Druitt replied with a sadistic smirk. “Soon, I’ll be able to have all the money and ladies I want~” he chuckled as he pressed the knife closer to Arthur’s neck.

“Y-You already have all of that!” Arthur squeaked.

“I suppose. But I want even more” Druitt replied with a shrug before violently slicing Arthur’s throat open.

“Such a stupid reason” Thompson hissed as he watched. “This man’s a moron” Timber agreed. “But all humans are so selfish” Canterbury added.

Arthur let out a gargled scream before limply falling back on the chair.

Druitt stood up and admired his work, wiping the blood from his knife. He decided he would dispose of Arthur’s body later. After all, he wanted to see if the mysterious silver haired man would pay him a visit again and give him his next clue. Druid left his study and returned to his bedroom, the place where he had first met Undertaker.

“He’s definitely playing the game.” “And killed Arthur Doyle.” “Master will be interested to know” the triplets remarked to each other as they prepared to leave.

Meanwhile on the dancefloor, Ciel had grown tired of circling round endlessly. “Sebastian, stop! This is ridiculous!” he huffed angrily.

“Perhaps the Viscount is upstairs, should we go look for him?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, I’m tired of dancing around without making any progress” Ciel sighed.

Sebastian nodded and led the way up the stairs looking into every unlocked room until he stopped. “I smell blood..” He said.

“Blood?” Ciel repeated, glancing up at Sebastian with an incredibly worried expression.

“Yes..” Sebastian murmured, following the smell to Druitt’s study, opening the door.

Ciel hesitantly followed his butler, his eyes widening as he noticed the large pool of blood on the floor. “Sebastian...what is this?” he gasped.

“Young master, please cover your eyes.” Sebastian requested, eyeing Arthur’s body.

“Who is it?” Ciel asked quietly as he covered his eyes.

“Arthur Doyle.” Sebastian replied. “This proves the Viscount is a part of the game.” He said, looking at the cut on Arthur’s neck.

“Arthur?!” Ciel gasped in shock, opening his eyes again. He grew paler and his legs trembled as he looked at Arthur’s body, covering his mouth to try and prevent himself from being sick.

Sebastian pulled Ciel to his chest. “Young master, I believe it’s time we return to the manor..” He said.

“Very well. Take me home and get me out of this stupid dress” Ciel whimpered softly, clinging to Sebastian’s waistcoat.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, following his orders and leaving the ball to return to the manor.

Ciel continued to cling tightly to his butler, not loosening his grip until he was safely back in his own bedroom. “Druitt must be part of the game” he mumbled softly.

“Arthur was a part of it as well.” Sebastian said, removing Ciel’s hair extensions.

“I suppose he was. I knew he wanted to be an accomplished author, but I didn’t think he’d be willing to kill for it” Ciel sighed as he gazed up at Sebastian.

“I wonder if those were his intentions..” Sebastian said, removing Ciel’s dress.

“Well what else could he possibly wish for?” Ciel huffed.

“What indeed?~” Undertaker asked as he slid out from under the bed, staring up at them. Ciel let out a surprised yelp, desperately reaching for his nightshirt to try and cover himself.

Sebastian sighed and dressed Ciel in his nightshirt. “Must your timing always be inconvenient?”

“But I just wanted to see how my little earl was doing. Especially after seeing yet another player die” Undertaker replied, running his finger along Ciel’s neck which caused Ciel to shudder in disgust.

“Say what you must but do not touch my young master.” Sebastian said.

“I just can’t help myself. He’s such a cute little one~” Undertaker chuckled, suddenly grabbing Ciel around his waist and pulling him away from his butler. “Ah! Sebastian!” Ciel gasped in panic.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed magenta. “I said don’t touch him.” He pulled Ciel back into his arms.

Ciel let out a relieved sigh as he hugged Sebastian tightly.

“I must admit, I also thought Arthur Doyle would wish for something boring to help fund his books. But that man wished for something far more entertaining. It quite surprised me. Want to know what that was?~” Undertaker asked, tilting his head to one side.

Sebastian sighed, he had no other option than to ask what it was. “What was it?”

“I’ll give you a clue. It was your dear master’s records he wanted to manipulate~” Undertaker chuckled, watching in delight as Ciel trembled slightly.

Sebastian’s eyes widened as he realized what Undertaker was saying. “Did he want to make Ciel his?” He asked.

“Oh, yes! It seems he had become quite obsessed with your master since coming here. But he couldn’t do anything with you in the way” Undertaker replied with a sadistic smirk. “He had quite the plan in mind. I wonder what you would have done if your master had willingly left you for Arthur, ordering you not to interfere as he was dominated by him every night~”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Sebastian growled.

“Does it anger you that much, butler? Knowing that man wanted your dear master underneath him each night, moaning lewdly and begging for more?” Undertaker asked with a chuckle.

Ciel shuddered and clung to Sebastian tighter. “He really wanted to do those things to me?” he whimpered softly.

Sebastian gently ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair. “Don’t listen to him…” He whispered.

“I think that submissive behaviour would rather suit you, little earl~” Undertaker giggled, making Ciel cling to Sebastian even more.

“Will you shut up?!” Sebastian snapped.

“Oh dear, too much? I suppose I’ve outstayed my welcome again” Undertaker replied with fake disappointment. He made his way over to the window, giving them one last patronising wave before leaving.

Sebastian sighed and knelt down to look at Ciel. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“How could I be?! I shared a bed with that man! I invited him here to my manor...and all that time he was thinking about that!” Ciel snapped angrily.

“My apologies, my lord… But he’s gone now.” Sebastian said.

“Sebastian...I...o-only you can…” Ciel stuttered nervously, his cheeks flushing bright pink.

“I love you and I will always be here to protect you, alright?” Sebastian kissed his forehead.

“I love you too...that’s why…” Ciel mumbled, his cheeks flushing darker. “That’s why only you can do those things to me!” he gasped quickly, his words jumbling together.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t quite catch that, young master.” Sebastian said with a smile.

“I said… only you can do those things to me! Learn to listen to people, you fool!” Ciel huffed, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

“I just wanted to hear you say it again.” Sebastian chuckled.

“You perverted idiot” Ciel sighed, nuzzling into Sebastian’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the triplets. My headcannon is that they talk shit 24/7 and you can't make me believe otherwise.  
> I hope Arthur makes you cringe. -Blue


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proving their love for each other.

 

Ciel stayed holding on to Sebastian for a long while, nuzzling into his shoulder while Sebastian gently stroked his hair. Eventually he forced himself to pull away, looking up at his butler with a pout.

“What’s wrong, young master?” Sebastian asked curiously as he caressed his master’s cheek.

“Remember I said that only you can do those things to me?” Ciel replied softly.

“Yes. What about it?” Sebastian asked.

“Well...I... I want you to... do those things to me now” Ciel stuttered nervously.

For a moment Sebastian was too shocked to say anything, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Well? Say something you fool!” Ciel huffed impatiently.

Sebastian let out a low chuckle as he gently laid Ciel on the bed, pressing their lips together. As they shared a passionate kiss he began to unbutton Ciel’s nightshirt, tossing it to the side carelessly when he was finished.

Ciel watched shyly as Sebastian started to undress himself, tossing each item of his uniform on to the floor as well. He let out a small gasp, his eyes wandering over his butler’s naked body.

“Like what you see, young master?” Sebastian asked teasingly.

“Sh...Shut up...” Ciel mumbled quietly.

Sebastian chuckled again, leaning forward and leaving soft kisses along Ciel’s neck. “I’m sorry, young master. You’re just so adorable when you’re flustered” he whispered, moving downwards across Ciel’s bare chest.

Ciel closed his eyes in embarrassment, letting out a soft whimper as he felt Sebastian’s tongue running along his nipples playfully. He gasped loudly, his whole body trembling in anticipation as Sebastian pinched them into hardness.

Sebastian leaned back, running his hand along Ciel’s cheek. “Young master... are you sure you want to do this?” he asked in a concerned tone.

Ciel opened his eyes, pouting as he stared up at his butler. “Of course I’m sure. I’m just nervous. This is my first time after all” he huffed. “Also... don’t call me young master during this. It’s too formal” he mumbled quietly, averting his gaze.

“Very well...Ciel~” Sebastian whispered, his hands wandering over Ciel’s pale stomach, past his waist before finally caressing his thighs.

“Sebastian...” Ciel sighed softly, thrusting his hips upwards towards his butler’s touch. His length was already hard at the mere thought of what they were about to do together.  

“Ciel, you’re already erect aren’t you? You must have quite a dirty mind” Sebastian chuckled, running his fingers up and down Ciel’s cock.

Ciel let out small pleasured gasps as Sebastian pumped him, desperately wanting more. He huffed as he felt Sebastian’s hands suddenly pull away from him.

“Why did you stop?” he asked in an annoyed tone.

“Because I don’t want you cumming so soon” Sebastian replied. He smirked as he held his fingers against Ciel’s soft lips. “Suck these for me?” he asked.

Ciel looked a little confused by this request but obliged, opening his mouth and sucking each one of Sebastian’s fingers that were offered to him. When they were each covered in a generous amount of saliva Sebastian removed them, reaching down between Ciel’s ass cheeks.

“Ah...what are you doing?” Ciel asked, a dark blush covering his cheeks.

“I need to prepare you first” Sebastian replied, pushing the first finger in.

Ciel squeezed his eyes tight shut, letting out a small gasp. It didn’t hurt too much but it felt strange. As the second finger went in, he squirmed a little, grasping the sheets beneath him. “Ahh...Sebastian...this feels weird” he sighed between pants.

“Just bare with it a little longer Ciel. It will feel good soon” Sebastian whispered, scissoring his two fingers and stretching Ciel’s hole. He pushed his fingers deeper inside, brushing against Ciel’s sweet spot.

“Ahh! There!” Ciel gasped suddenly, throwing his head back in pleasure. He let out an annoyed sigh as he felt Sebastian remove his fingers, his ass suddenly empty again. As Ciel sat up slightly, his eyes widened, noticing just how large Sebastian was.

“Do you still want me to continue?” Sebastian asked gently, sensing Ciel’s apprehension.

“Yes. I know I can trust you” Ciel whispered, reaching a hand up to caress his butler’s cheek. “I...should I...?” Ciel stuttered, moving his other hand down towards Sebastian’s erection.

“You don’t have to. I’m already hard enough” Sebastian replied, gently taking Ciel’s wrist and planting a kiss on his hand.

“But, Sebastian! I want you to enjoy this too!” Ciel huffed, puffing his cheeks out in a pout.

“It’s alright. Just being by your side is enjoyable” Sebastian replied.

Ciel felt his heart beating faster at those words, closing his eyes again.

“Are you ready?” Sebastian asked, pushing the head of his erection against Ciel’s entrance. Ciel simply nodded in response.

Ciel let out a long moan as Sebastian pushed inside him. He lifted his arms up and clung to his butler’s shoulders tightly, a small burning sensation building up. “Ahh...Seb..ah..stian...it hurts” he whimpered.

“It’s okay Ciel. I won’t move until you’re fully ready” Sebastian whispered against his ear.

Ciel let out a few heavy pants as he slowly adjusted to the feeling. Eventually he bucked his hips up, signalling Sebastian it was okay to start moving.

Sebastian started to thrust in and out slowly, nuzzling into Ciel’s shoulder.

“Ahh...H-harder...faster...” Ciel panted, clinging to Sebastian tighter. His moans gradually became louder as Sebastian started to thrust harder and faster, the tip of his erection pushing against Ciel’s sweet spot with each thrust.

“Uhh, Sebas...ahhh! Don’t stop!” Ciel screamed out in pleasure. He dug his nails into Sebastian’s shoulders, throwing his head back as he felt close to orgasm.

“Sebastiaaaaan!” he screamed out as he came, shooting white ribbons against his butler’s stomach. Sebastian came a few seconds later, softly groaning Ciel’s name as he rode out his orgasm.

The two of them lay next to each other, panting heavily. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel’s waist, pulling him close against his chest. “Ciel, I love you” he whispered softly in his ear.

“I love you too...” Ciel mumbled, his cheeks flushed pink as he buried his head into Sebastian’s shoulder.

Sebastian chuckled, tilting Ciel’s chin up so they stared into each other’s eyes. “There’s no need to feel embarrassed is there?” he asked.

“I guess not” Ciel sighed, relaxing in his butler’s arms. “Stay with me like this, all night” he whispered as he nuzzled into Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Yes, my lord” Sebastian replied, pulling the covers over them.

In that moment the two of them completely forgot about the game and became lost in their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this whole chapter because I'm the pervy smut writer! XD Oh, and sebaciel is my OTP - Mono


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Three strikes and you're out~"

The morning after Druitt’s ball, Claude walked into his master’s bedroom as usual. He opened the curtains, letting light flood into the room as he nudged Alois awake. “Good morning, your highness. I believe I have some exciting news for you today” he whispered softly.

Alois groaned at the sudden brightness in the room but quickly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes at the mention of exciting news. “What is it?” He asked.

“The triplets reported back some interesting things.” Claude replied as he brought over Alois’ clothes for the day. “Do you remember Arthur Doyle, the struggling writer who visited here once before? I believe he spent most of the evening asking aloud why he was here, and the rest of it following Phantomhive about.”

“Yes, I remember. What about him?” Alois tilted his head, he had an idea of where this was going.

“He was a guest at your cousin’s ball last night. The triplets reported that your cousin murdered him, and mentioned playing a game as well as receiving a clue.” Claude commented as he started unbuttoning his master’s shirt.

“Really? What a shame, I found his books quite amusing.” Alois sighed. “My thoughts on Aleistor being a part of the game were correct then.”

“Indeed. But there’s something you might find even more interesting, your highness” Claude replied, smirking slightly as he started to dress him.

“Oh? What is it?” Alois asked.

“Phantomhive and his butler were also present. But it appears Phantomhive was wearing a dress, and referred to himself as Cecelia” Claude chuckled.

Alois laughed. “I wish I had been there to see that!”

Claude stood up once he had finished dressing his master. “Perhaps Phantomhive is also part of the game. Unless he simply enjoys disguising himself as a lady” he said.

“If that is the case I will definitely hold it against him.” Alois giggled. “But if he really is involved.. I wonder why.”

“Like you, he most likely has been chosen to play the game because there is something he is willing to kill for” Claude replied. He reached his hand out to Alois. “Either way, your highness, I swear I will protect you.”

Alois smiled and took Claude’s hand, standing up. “Thank you, Claude.. For everything.” He said.

While Claude was informing Alois of the previous night's events, the triplets stood leaning against the bedroom door. “Claude didn’t even do anything” Thompson mumbled. “We did all the hard work” Timber added. “He always takes credit for our work” Canterbury huffed.

“It’s quite alright, your highness” Claude said, angrily glancing at the door as he spoke. The triplets presence hadn’t escaped his attention.

Alois saw a blur of purple go past the bedroom door and shrugged. “Invite Aleistor over for tea this afternoon. I want to get this game done and over with.” He said.

“Very well, your highness. I shall make preparations to invite your cousin today” Claude replied, sighing as he turned away from the door where the triplets had previously been. “I’ve already prepared you breakfast if you would like to eat now” he added.

Alois made his way to the dining room, still holding Claude’s hand as he did.

Claude followed Alois into the dining room, only letting go of his hand once Alois had sat down at the table. Claude began pouring some tea for him, stopping suddenly as he looked out of the window, his eyes flashing magenta. “Michaelis is nearby” he mumbled.

Alois frowned. “What the hell is he doing here?” He huffed.

Before Claude could reply there was a loud knock on the front door. “It seems Phantomhive and his butler wish to see you” Claude sighed.

Alois rolled his eyes. “Let them in… Don’t let your guard down, though.” He said in a stern tone.

“Yes, your highness” Claude replied as he made his way over to the door. As soon as the door opened Ciel stormed in with Sebastian following close behind.

“How nice of you to grace me with your presence this early in the day.” Alois placed a hand on his hip unamused.

“Hello Trancy. I wish to speak with you” Ciel replied coldly, folding his arms across his chest. “Sebastian, go and search the manor for anything suspicious. That’s an order” he huffed, glancing over to his butler.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, bowing slightly before venturing further into the trancy manor.

“Oi! You can’t just come in here and invade my manor!” Alois snapped, clenching his fists and stomping his foot on the floor.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get up to anything, your highness” Claude said with a bow before angrily following Sebastian.

“You seem very frustrated by this situation. Is that because you have something to hide, perhaps?” Ciel asked.

“You come into my _manor_ , not to mention uninvited, and tell your stupid butler to search my house?! I don’t know about you but that’s something to be mad about, midget!” Alois hissed.

“Don’t call me midget!” Ciel snapped angrily, clenching his fists together. “I have my reasons for doing this” he added.

“Did you miss me so much you couldn’t wait for an invitation?~” Alois giggled.

“Hardly!” Ciel scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Lizzie went missing a few days ago. Do you know anything about it?” he asked, glaring furiously at Alois as he stepped closer.

Alois feigned offence. “How the hell should I know?! You come here out of nowhere and accuse me of terrible things!”

“Don’t play innocent, Trancy! Lizzie was naive enough to think of you as a friend, and I know you would ruthlessly kill people for your own selfish desires!” Ciel snapped.

“Oh~ You know me so well.” Alois giggled. “I would do many things to get what I want. After all, life is but a game, isn’t it?” He smiled eerily.

“A game? That’s an interesting way of wording things” Ciel replied, eyeing Alois suspiciously.

Alois tilted his head. “Aren’t you the one always comparing the people in your life to pawns?”

“Yes, although I have no real interest in playing childish games. I simply refuse to let selfish deluded people win” Ciel smirked smugly.

“I say,  have you left your manners at home today? Your words truly hurt me, Ciel.” Alois pouted.

“Oh? So you assume I was referring to you? That must mean you consider yourself selfish and deluded” Ciel chuckled.

“You’re so annoying!” Alois huffed.

“You’re the most annoying person I’ve ever met” Ciel huffed in response.

“Tough titties, kid!” Alois snapped.

Sebastian came back and stood by his master’s side. “I found no physical evidence, but there is a faint smell of blood in the dining room.” He said.

“You’re so immature” Ciel sighed, shaking his head. He glanced up at Sebastian before turning to eye Alois suspiciously. “Blood? I see…” he mumbled.

“It could be anything.” Alois said, crossing his arms and turning up his nose indignantly.

“Like what?! There’s no rational explanation for something like that!” Ciel snapped. He would have lunged at Alois there and then had it not been for Claude returning and standing over him protectively.

“I don’t know. Hannah’s probably to blame.” Alois shrugged.

“My master recently lost his temper with Hannah and threw some china at her, cutting her arm. I believe that will be the cause” Claude said, placing both hands on Alois’ shoulders.

“Tch...I don’t believe that” Ciel huffed, glaring at both of them.

“I didn’t ask you to believe anything, midget.” Alois stuck out his tongue.

“I told you, don’t call me midget!” Ciel snapped angrily.

“Your highness, I believe they are being rather rude guests. Shall I get them to leave?” Claude asked, leaning threateningly over Ciel. “Or would you prefer I do something else?” he asked, his eyes flashing magenta.

“Now, now, Claude…” Alois looked at Ciel with a smirk. “Save the best for last.” His expression shifted to annoyance. “Just get them to leave.”

Claude nodded in response as he picked Ciel up roughly by the shoulders.

“Let go of me! I can leave without your damn help!” Ciel shouted as he swatted at Claude’s hands.

Sebastian pried Ciel from Claude’s hands and put him down, glaring at Claude.

“Stop whining and get out your nice ass out of my manor.” Alois said.

“Fine! We’re leaving. Sebastian, let’s go!” Ciel said in a commanding tone as he made his way over to the door.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said as he followed Ciel out of the manor.

“Oh, just one more thing Trancy” Ciel said as he turned back to Alois. “Even if you are determined to play games, I won’t let things go your way” he said, glaring at him.

Claude didn’t bother to wait to see it he had any more to say before he shut the door in his face, letting out an annoyed sigh.

Alois giggled. “I think he’s onto me.”

“But by doing so, he has more or less confessed he is also playing the game” Claude replied.

“Indeed… Well like I said before. Save the best for last. Let’s focus on Aleistor for now.” Alois said.

“Yes, your highness. I’ll invite him here for you now.” Claude said with a bow before he left to contact Druitt.

“Thank you, Claude.” Alois smiled.

As expected, when Druitt was informed that Alois wanted to see him he didn’t find it suspicious at all, but instead seemed thrilled by the invitation.

An hour later and Claude returned to the dining room, standing by Alois’ side. “Your highness, your cousin has just arrived at the door and seems very pleased to hear from you. I believe he doesn’t suspect a thing.”

“Makes my job easier then.” Alois smiled as he slid a knife down his boot. “Bring him to me.” He said.

“Yes, your highness” Claude replied. He opened the doors to the dining room, Druitt immediately bursting into the room. “Alois, my dear boy! So nice to see you! How long has it been?~” he asked enthusiastically.

Alois walked over to Druitt with a big smile “It’s been way too long, Aleistor!”

“Tell me, why did my favourite little cousin want to see me today?~” Druitt asked as he affectionately patted Alois on the head.

“Because I miss you of course! As a thank you gift for being the best cousin I could ever ask for, I have decided to offer you some plots of land!” Alois smiled innocently.

“Really?! Oh, what a sweet generous boy you are!~” Druitt gasped, pulling Alois into a tight hug.

“Of course! I would do anything for you~” Alois rolled his eyes before pulling away from the hug. “Claude, could you fetch us some tea?” He requested with a smile.

“Yes, your highness” Claude replied, smirking a little in amusement as he left to fetch the tea.

Druitt sat himself down at the dining room table, completely oblivious to Claude’s smirk or Alois’ murderous intentions. “You’re such a sweet boy. I should come visit you more often~” he said with a warm smile.

“It’s awfully lonely sometimes...” Alois mumbled sadly as he sat down in front of Druitt. “I would love it if you came over more often, cousin.” He smiled.

“Oh, your poor thing! Of course I’ll come and visit you. How about I keep you company for the rest of today?” Druitt asked, giving Alois a sympathetic look.

Claude entered the room again moments later, pouring each of them a cup of tea. “Are things progressing well, your highness?” he whispered softly into his master’s ear.

“Of course they are.” Alois whispered before turning back to Druitt. “Tell me, Aleistor, what is the thing you wish for the most?” He asked with a smile.

“All the money in the world and to be surrounded by pretty ladies~” Druitt replied without any hesitation, clapping his hands together in delight.

Alois nodded with a smile. What a stupid wish, he thought. “How far would you go to achieve it?” He asked.

“Oh well...I’d go to some pretty great lengths~” Druitt chuckled darkly, thinking back to the night before where he had killed Arthur so ruthlessly.

“Would you kill for it?” Alois asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Druitt hesitated for a moment, wondering whether to ask honestly. He leaned in close to Alois so he could whisper in his ear. “Yes I would, but let’s have it be our little secret, okay?~” he asked.

“Of course, cousin. This conversation isn’t leaving this room.” Alois smiled. “I have one last question for you.” He said as he moved to take the knife from his boot, fiddling with it under the table.

“Oh? What would that be?” Druitt asked, tilting his head to one side.

“Would you ever kill me for it?” Alois asked, looking like a kicked puppy with his icy blue eyes shining with crocodile tears.

Druitt couldn’t help but reach out and stroke Alois’ cheek, blushing at how adorable he looked. “Oh, of course not. Not you, my sweet little cousin~” he sighed.

“Really..?” Alois asked innocently as he held Druitt’s wrist, tightening his grip as he slammed him down on the table. Alois chose to straddle Druitt by sitting on his back and holding his wrists with the hand that wasn’t holding the knife. “Because I have no qualms about killing family to get what I want.” He giggled, poking Druitt’s back with the tip of the knife.

Druitt looked over his shoulder fearfully at Alois, his eyes wide in terror. “But you don’t mean that right? You wouldn’t kill me would you?” he whimpered.

“Luka is more important than you. You’re useless to me.” Alois replied darkly, slowly pressing the knife down on Druitt’s back.

Druitt let out a strangled cry, blood gushing from the wound in his back. His body twitched slightly before he went completely limp, blood pooling out and covering the tablecloth.

“Shall I dispose of his body like the others, your highness?” Claude asked, gently placing his hands on Alois’ shoulders.

“Yes, you should.” Alois replied as he removed himself from Druitt’s corpse. “Must they all be so loud..” He sighed.

Claude picked up Druitt’s body from the table and slung it over his shoulder, carrying him out of the room.

“Oh, you really are so ruthless, aren’t you? I’m so glad I chose you to play this game~” Undertaker giggled, appearing almost out of nowhere as he sat down at the table.

“I suppose” Alois scrunched up his nose when a drop of blood fell from the knife to his boot, he threw the knife on the table like it was a hot potato.

Undertaker chuckled as he picked up the bloodied knife from the table, twirling it in his hand. “Now then… let’s see....what clue should I give you as a reward? I wonder…” he asked.

“How am I supposed to know? You’re the only one who knows the bloody clues.” Alois took off his bloodied jacket and threw it on a chair.

“In that case, your clue is simply this” Undertaker replied, grinning as he held up three fingers. “Three strikes and you’re out~” he said with a giggle.

“Three strikes and you’re out…” Alois echoed. “What does that mean?!”

“It wouldn’t be a fun game if I just told you the answers, now would it?~” Undertaker asked.

Alois pouted. “I kill two people and this is what I get?”

“You’ll just need to figure it out. But you really shouldn’t complain when you have a demon butler helping you” Undertaker replied, patting Alois on the head in a patronising way.

“At least this game is fun..” Alois said.

“Is it now? Well then, good luck~” Undertaker said with a chuckle as he turned to leave. Moments later Claude walked back into the room, standing by his master’s side.

“I’ve disposed of your cousin’s body, your highness. There’s no trace of him left” he told him in his expressionless tone.

“Thank you, Claude. Help with a clue, will you?”

“Of course, your highness. What is the clue?” Claude asked.

“Three strikes and you’re out.” Alois replied.

Claude looked thoughtful for a moment, pondering the meaning behind the clue. “Three strikes...that sounds like perhaps it’s a sports metaphor. The most popular sport among the nobility would be…do we know anyone with an active interest in cricket?” he asked.

Alois sighed and closed his eyes, annoyed. “Claude…” He groaned.

“Is that not a plausible suggestion, your highness?” Claude asked, looking mildly disappointed.

“No, Claude… No it’s not…” Alois rolled his eyes.

Claude sighed, looking in deep in thought once more. “Ah, I believe I know!” he said suddenly, snapping his fingers. He nodded in appreciation of his own idea, smiling confidently.

Alois perked up, snapping back from his own train of thought. “Really? What do you think it is?” He asked.

Claude smiled as he looked at Alois, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Three rhymes with tree. And there’s an old saying that states if a tree strikes the ground in a forest and nobody's there to hear it, it doesn’t make a sound. Therefore, our next target is someone incredibly quiet!” he replied.

Alois facepalmed. “Oh my god… I am not dealing with this shit right now, Claude. What the fuck kind of being possessed you to think of that?! I thought you were going to say something worth my time!”

“No good?” Claude asked, letting out a disappointed sigh. “Well then, three...tree...a forest? Someone who lives in a forest? The countryside?” he wondered aloud.

“Claude, do me a favour…” Alois said, growing more annoyed with each word that came out of Claude’s mouth.

“What is it, your highness?” Claude asked curiously, tilting his head to one side.

“Shut. Up.”

Claude sighed as he stood up. “I’m sorry, your highness. But I really do want to help you win this game so you can be happy” he replied.

“I know, I know..” Alois sighed.

“I will try and figure out this clue for you. But even if we cannot identify them, I promise I will protect you until the end” Claude said in a serious tone.

Alois smiled. “I know you will.”

“For now I suppose we can’t take much action, since we don’t know who our next opponent is” Claude replied. He held his hand out to Alois, smiling at him.

Alois nodded. “I suppose we can wait.” He smiled, taking Claude’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Alois radiate sass. Claude's a dork. I'm in love with the triplets. Druitt is oblivious and his name is annoying to write, but oh well, though titties amirite? Enjoy! -Blue


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Claude makes a shocking revelation.

Alois was sitting alone at the dining table with his head resting on his arms. “Three strikes and you’re out…” He mumbled. Alois glanced at the triplets who were standing by the doorway but quickly dismissed it, Claude said demons didn’t have the desire to play such a game.

Although demons normally didn’t desire to change the past or control people like humans did, there was something the triplets wanted. Something Claude and Alois had not considered. The three of them had watched Alois abuse Hannah every day, and had grown sick of it. So when the Undertaker offered them the chance, they agreed to take part so they could create a happy life for Hannah.

It had been obvious from the very start that their master was playing the game, and so the triplets sat back and let Alois and Claude do the hard work for them. But after hearing their latest clue, the triplets knew they couldn’t afford to wait around anymore.

“Three strikes and you’re out” Thompson mumbled softly as they watched Alois. “That definitely means us” Timber added. “We should kill him before he realises” Canterbury replied. Nodding in agreement with each other, the three of them silently walked into the room and surrounded Alois, glaring at him eerily.

“Don’t you three have anything better to do?!” Alois snapped.

Ignoring their master’s question, Thompson and Timber grabbed each of Alois’ arms and pinned him down silently.

“O-Oi! What are you doing?!” Alois’ heart started beating faster and his breathing became heavier as he looked at all three of them with wide eyes.

“We have no choice but to kill him now” Canterbury said as he picked up a sharp knife from the dining room table, turning it over in his hands. “But we should make him cry a bit first” Thompson replied. “Make him suffer for hurting Miss Hannah” Timber agreed.

“What?! No! C-Claude!” Alois shouted, tears already at the corners of his eyes.

Canterbury stood over him, glancing at the knife one more time before he held it above Alois. “He called for Claude” Thompson gasped, sounding panicked. “Finish him off quickly” Timber added. “Before Claude interferes” Canterbury replied as he moved to plunge the knife into Alois’ chest.

“Get off of me, freaks!” Alois shouted, his voice cracking. “Claude!”

The knife was less than an inch away from piercing Alois’ chest when Claude suddenly appeared behind Canterbury, grabbing him by the waist and throwing him violently across the dining room. Thompson and Timber barely had time to react before he shoved each of them away roughly, picking Alois up in his arms.

“What took you so long, idiot?!” Alois whimpered, holding tightly onto Claude.

“I’m sorry, your highness. I assumed demons wouldn’t have any desire to play this game” Claude replied as he held Alois close to his chest. He quickly left the dining room and dashed down the corridor with Alois in his arms, the triplets already preparing to chase after them.

“I shouldn’t have to call you twice!” Alois growled, tightening his grip on Claude’s coat when he saw the triplets running after them.

“Three strikes and you’re out...I see now. He meant those three” Claude sighed, his eyes glowing magenta as he glanced back at them. “But demons don’t desire in the same way humans do…” he mumbled softly.

“That doesn’t matter right now! We can dwell on it later, now focus on not fucking dying!” Alois snapped.

“They cannot kill me, your highness. I am merely running to protect you” Claude replied, narrowly missing an attack from Canterbury. The kitchen knife from before sliced through his sleeve, the small wound disappearing almost as soon as it had appeared. “Your highness...we cannot kill them without the demon sword” Claude whispered.

“No fucking shit! Where’s Hannah when I need her?!” Alois huffed.

“The garden!” Claude growled, his eyes glowing as he leaped up the large stairway in one bound, running along the top corridor. “Your highness, please cover your eyes and hold on tightly” Claude said as he ran towards the window at the end of the upstairs hallway.

Alois squeezed his eyes shut and held on tightly just like Claude told him, feeling some glass scrape his skin

Claude landed in the garden below, clutching his master tightly as fragments of glass fell around them. As he expected, Hannah was stood a few feet away from them admiring the bluebells. “Hannah!” he shouted to her.

Hannah turned to them at the sound of her name being called. “What’s going on?” She asked with worry visible in her features as she approached her master.

Claude gently placed Alois down on the ground, turning to her with a serious look. “Michaelis has come to try and kill our master. I require the demon sword to protect him” he replied.

Alois hugged himself standing next to Claude, looking towards the manor waiting for the triplets to come out. Hannah nodded and stepped closer to Claude.

Claude grabbed Hannah around her waist, forcefully pushing his hand into her mouth before pulling the demon sword from her. As soon as he had the weapon he quickly let go of her, turning back towards the manor.

The triplets soon emerged from the manor, each of them glaring furiously at Claude. The three of them each carried a dangerous weapon; at least dangerous to a human. Claude smirked as he stepped towards them, knowing it was impossible for them to harm him.

Alois whimpered stepping back quite a bit, Hannah wasn’t exactly sure what was going on but she stood in front of Alois protectively anyway.

Before any of them had a chance to make a move Claude lunged towards them, quickly managing to slice through each of them with the demon sword. Claude turned back to face Alois, blood covering his uniform. “Your highness, what shall I do with her?” he asked as he pointed towards Hannah.

Hannah’s eyes widened as she saw the triplets fall to the floor but before she could say anything, Alois interrupted her, pushing her towards Claude. “Kill her too.” He said in a commanding tone.

“Yes, your highness” Claude replied with a smirk, raising the demon sword above his head before he plunged it into Hannah’s chest. He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as blood poured out from her, knowing now he had Alois all to himself.

Alois cringed. “We don’t have to worry about them anymore I guess.” He said, kicking Hannah’s body.

“Indeed. Now it is just the two of us” Claude replied, smirking a little before he turned to face Alois. “I’m sorry I almost allowed them to harm you, your highness.”

“Don’t make me call for you twice again.” Alois huffed crossing his arms.

“I promise, you won’t need to call me twice again” Claude said before glancing down at the gruesome bodies surrounding them. “Shall I dispose of them, your highness?” he asked.

Alois nodded. “You do realise that you’ll have to clean this up all by yourself, right?”

“Well, never mind that for now. We have more exciting things to discuss~” a familiar voice replied. Undertaker popped out from one of the nearby flower beds, leaning in close to Alois. “Not long now. Only four players left~” he giggled.

Alois shivered. “We’ll worry about them later. We have time.” He said.

“That clue caused you some trouble didn’t it? I thought it was pretty obvious” Undertaker replied as he glanced down at the triplets. “I gave that boring author a similar clue. And then there were three. But he seemed as confused as you. Humans are not very bright, are they?” he added with a small sigh.

“I thought demons had no motives! It’s not my fault!” Alois pouted.

“Normally that would be the case. But those three proved to be quite interesting~” Undertaker said with a chuckle. “Now then, would you care to know your next clue? I think you’ll enjoy this one”

“If it actually makes sense I might enjoy it.” Alois said.

“A noble with close connections to the queen~” Undertaker said with a grin.

“That must be Phantomhive, mustn’t it?” Claude asked, glancing over at Alois.

“No, Claude he’s talking about me. Of course it’s the midget.” Alois rolled his eyes. “We’ll deal with him later. Maybe we should let him deal with the other two players since we wiped out most of the competition.”

“If that’s possible. I’ve been rather cruel to him, you see. You all have clues leading to him~” Undertaker chuckled.

“You’re a sneaky bastard aren’t you?” Alois grinned.

“Perhaps. I simply do whatever is most entertaining” Undertaker replied with a shrug. He took a step closer to Alois, leaning in close to him. “Speaking of entertainment, would you like to be part of another game?” he asked.

“Does it also involve death?” Alois asked.

“Not at all. I simply want to see your demon’s true feelings” Undertaker whispered, pulling Alois close against his chest. “Phantomhive’s butler reacted just as I expected. But I wonder if the same trick will work” he giggled.

“Oh.” Alois grinned. “Go ahead.”

Undertaker let out a low chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Alois’ waist. “I’m surprised none of the players want you as a prize. You’re such a sexy little one~” he said aloud.

Claude’s eyes flashed magenta as he stepped towards them.

Alois looked up at Undertaker with his big icy blue eyes looking as innocent as ever. “Do you really think so..?” He asked.

“Indeed. I would do so many things to you~” Undertaker chuckled as he suggestively caressed Alois’ thigh.

Before Alois had a chance to reply, Claude quickly pulled him against his chest. “My master is mine, and mine alone!” he growled angrily.

Alois pushed down a smirk and smiled innocently at Claude. “Am I really?”

“Yes, your highness. I refuse to let anyone else have you” Claude replied, clutching him close to his chest.

“Promise me.” Alois mumbled.

“I promise, your highness. But there is something I should tell you… perhaps I should have told you before…” Claude replied with a sigh.

“What is it?” Alois asked, feeling a little nervous.

Claude placed both hands on Alois’ cheeks, gazing into his eyes. “I love you, Alois” he whispered softly.

Alois blushed. “Y-You love me..?” He started tearing up.

“Yes, I’ve been in love with you for a long time now. Long before this game began” Claude replied.

“Then why didn’t you tell me anything?!” Alois sniffled. “You kept ignoring me! Why?!”

Claude let out a sigh as he gently caressed his cheeks. “I’m sorry, your highness. But demons are not supposed to feel affection towards humans. Despite how I felt about you, I tried to treat you coldly. I didn’t want to acknowledge my feelings for you”

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” Alois pouted.

“I know. But if you will forgive me, I promise I will always show you love and affection from now on” Claude whispered, pulling Alois close to him.

Alois sighed. “I forgive you…” He mumbled.

Undertaker smirked as he watched the two of them in amusement. “As I thought, you’re the same as Phantomhive and his butler. Most interesting…” he mumbled to himself as he turned to leave.

Claude pulled away from Alois, tilting his chin up gently. “Your highness, will you allow me to prove my love for you?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Alois mumbled, looking up at Claude.

Claude slowly leaned forward, gently placing his lips against Alois’ in a romantic kiss.

Alois was surprised at first but was quick to return the kiss, placing his hands on Claude’s shoulders.

After a few moments Claude broke the kiss, nuzzling into Alois’ shoulder. “Your highness, I don’t want to hold back anymore. I wish to show you all my passion for you” he whispered, running his gloved hands suggestively along Alois’ sides.

“O-Okay!” Alois squeaked, his face turning completely red.

Claude chuckled softly as he picked Alois up in his arms, carrying him back towards the manor. In that moment he forgot about the gruesome bodies or the broken window, or even the strange death game they were playing. All he could think about was his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep, beep! Mono's got some smut coming your way for the next chapter~ -Blue


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the spider shows his true passion.

 

Claude carried Alois in his arms back into the manor, ignoring the broken window on the upstairs hallway as he took him back to his bedroom.

Alois didn’t speak the whole time he was carried, too embarrassed to say anything. His cheeks were flushed pink as he nuzzled into Claude’s chest, barely able to comprehend what was happening. Only when Claude gently laid him down on the bed did he finally speak. “Claude...do you really want to?” he asked nervously.

“Of course, your highness” Claude replied, slowly and sensually pulling the gloves from his hands and dropping them to the floor. “To be honest, your highness... I’ve longed to do this for a long time” he added, his bare hands softly caressing Alois’ cheeks.

“Then hurry up and undress me!” Alois huffed impatiently.

“Patience, your highness” Claude chuckled, unbuttoning Alois’ shirt and trailing his bare hands down his master’s chest.

Alois let out a small sigh, lifting his arms up to pull Claude closer. “Don’t call me that now. It sounds weird...” he mumbled.

“I see. Too formal?” Claude asked, running his tongue along his master’s ear. “Would you prefer...Alois?” he whispered, causing the blonde to shudder uncontrollably.

“Ah...Claude...” Alois squeaked, clinging tightly to Claude’s shoulders. It wasn’t the first time he had heard Claude call him by name, but even so it caused his heart to skip a beat.

“Yes?” Claude asked with a chuckle, his hands sliding down towards Alois’ waist. They rested on his hips for a moment before slowly pulling down Alois’ shorts. Claude tossed them carelessly to the side, gazing down longingly at his master.

“Hurry it up!” Alois pouted, his cheeks flushed pink and his erection already standing high at the mere thought of what they were about to do.

“Please try to be patient, Alois. I can see you’re eager” Claude replied with a smirk, his fingers teasingly stroking the blonde’s length. “But it will hurt more if I don’t prepare you” he added.

Alois let out a small pleasured gasp, bucking his hips upward to meet Claude’s hand. “Ahh...p-prepare me?” he asked curiously.

Claude nodded in response, pressing three fingers against Alois’ lips. Alois opened his mouth, his tongue sensually sliding over Claude’s fingers before he took them into his mouth completely. When they were covered in a generous amount of saliva Claude withdrew them, placing them at Alois’ entrance.

Alois let out a surprised yelp as the first finger entered him, clutching the sheets tightly beneath him. He had been expecting it, but the strange new sensation felt nothing like anything he had experienced before.

“Just relax” Claude whispered, slowly sliding his finger in and out. He allowed his master time to get used to the feeling before adding a second finger, scissoring them inside him.

“Oh...ahh...Claude!” Alois gasped, fisting the sheets as his walls were stretched by Claude’s probing fingers.

As Claude added the third finger he pushed them deeper inside, the tips brushing against Alois’ sweet spot.

“Ooh, ahh!” Alois moaned loudly, his icy blue eyes going wide at the sudden wave of pleasure.

“Does that feel good?” Claude asked teasingly, his fingers brushing against it once more.

“Ahh, yes! Claude!” Alois gasped, his cheeks flushed pink. He let out a disappointed sigh as he felt Claude’s fingers leave him. “Claude?” he asked with an annoyed pout.

“Patience, Alois. We’ve only just started” Claude whispered, leaning forward to give Alois a passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined together as Claude stripped himself of his uniform. His waistcoat, shirt and trousers were soon left discarded on the floor.

Alois gazed up at his butler longingly, his blue eyes wondering over Claude’s muscular chest. He let out a surprised gasp when his eyes reached his hips, staring at Claude’s large erection.

“Are you nervous?” Claude asked.

“Of course I am! But I’m not backing out now, I really want this!” Alois huffed as he spread his legs wide for him. “So...put it inside me” he mumbled.

Claude gently kissed his master on the lips once more before slowly pushing his length inside, being careful to give Alois time to adjust. He let out a low growl, amazed by how tight his master felt.

“Aaaah...” Alois sighed, closing his eyes tightly as he clung to Claude. “Damn it, you’re so big” he huffed between pants.

“I promise I’ll be gentle” Claude whispered reassuringly, starting to thrust in and out at a slow pace.

“Oooh, aaahh! Claude, there!” Alois suddenly moaned loudly, Claude’s length hitting his sweet spot.

Claude slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside before thrusting in again, his length hitting Alois’ sweet spot with every thrust. He let out another low growl, his master’s lewd moans turning him on even more.

“C-Claude...I’m cumming! Uwaah!~” Alois screamed out, his whole body shuddering in pleasure as he came. Claude came barely seconds later, softly moaning his master’s name as he spilled his seed inside him.

For a moment the two of them lay side by side on the bed, panting softly. “Claude, do you really love me?” Alois asked suddenly.

“Yes, Alois. I love you very much” Claude replied.

Alois smiled, letting out a content sigh as he snuggled up to his butler.

“There’s still a mess in the garden and a broken window to fix” Claude whispered.

“I don’t care about that. You can do it later, just stay like this for a bit” Alois replied.

Claude chuckled softly, kissing Alois on the forehead as the two lay together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more smut from me, only this time it's with our boys at the Trancy Manor - Mono


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which another ally is lost.

When Ciel arrived back at the Phantomhive manor he was still furious after seeing Alois, but he knew he had to focus on the game if he had any hope of winning.

“Sebastian! We’re going after Druitt next. I’m sure after seeing Arthur dead in his study, he must be playing the game.” Ciel said in a serious tone as he stormed into his study.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied. “Shall I invite him for tea?” He asked.

“Yes, do so immediately.” Ciel huffed as he leaned back in his chair.

Sebastian nodded and left the study to fulfil his master’s wishes.

“There’s not much point in calling someone who is already dead, you know?~” a familiar voice called out from behind a curtain. Seconds later Undertaker popped his head out, grinning mischievously at Sebastian.

Sebastian’s hand froze for a moment as he reached for the phone before dropping it back to his side, he turned around to look at Undertaker. “What are you talking about?”

“You plan to call that perverted Viscount, right? Well what a waste of time that would be! You see, he is already as dead as a rock~” Undertaker giggled.

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly. “When did that happen?”

“Oh, about an hour ago” Undertaker replied with a smirk. “And then someone else died. So there’s only three players left now besides the little earl. Guess you’ll need to work harder” he added with a shrug.

“Alright then. What’s the clue for this player then?” Sebastian asked.

Undertaker chuckled loudly, lightly slapping Sebastian’s arm. “Oh dear, did you forget already? You only receive a clue when you kill someone. So since you and the earl did nothing, no clue for you~"

Sebastian groaned. “Then we’ll figure it out on our own.”

“I certainly hope you do. The little earl is my most entertaining pawn. It would be nice if you could protect him until the end” Undertaker chuckled before opening a nearby window. “Bye for now~” he called out, giving one last wave before hopping out.

Sebastian shook his head and sighed. He went back up the stairs to Ciel’s study. “My lord, I have some bad news.”

Ciel looked up from his desk. “Hm? What is it now?” he asked with a pout.

“It appears that Viscount Druitt has already been eliminated along with another player.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?!” he gasped. “But then that leaves… Trancy, and two other players we don’t even know!” he huffed angrily, slamming his fists on the desk.

“I suppose we will have to investigate the acquaintances closest to you, my lord.” Sebastian said.

“I suppose so. We’ll have to treat everyone with suspicion.” Ciel sighed, looking incredibly depressed. “Someone close to me… that was our other clue” he mumbled.

Sebastian was about to reply when there was a sudden knock at the front door. “I don’t recall us having any guests.”

“Let them in. But be careful.” Ciel replied, shifting nervously in his chair.

Sebastian nodded and went to open the door.

“Finally!” Soma whined as soon as the door opened. “Where’s Ciel?” He smiled.

“Hello… Ciel is in his study.” Sebastian replied.

  
“Okay! Sorry for showing up uninvited.” Soma said, already making his way to Ciel’s office.

Sebastian quickly caught up to him, watching him carefully as he entered the study. He was then told to wait outside.

“Ciel!” Soma cheered, rushing to hug Ciel tightly.

Ciel jumped nervously, his eyes wide. “Ah...Hello Soma. This is an unexpected visit.” he mumbled.

“I missed you and couldn’t wait for you to accept an invitation.” Soma replied, pouting.

Ciel blushed a little, reluctantly returning the hug. “I see. Well, I’ve missed you too” he sighed. He still felt incredibly uneasy, but was already starting to doubt whether Soma could ever willingly betray him.

“We should spend more time together, Ciel” Soma said, pulling away from the hug enough to look Ciel in the eye.

“Yes, I suppose we should” Ciel replied as he looked back at Soma. He smiled smugly, suddenly feeling rather confident. There was no way Soma would ever betray him, he was sure of that.

“So how has my best friend been doing?” Soma asked as he sat on the chair in front of Ciel’s desk.

“Well, not that well lately” Ciel sighed, shaking his head as he thought back on the events of the game. But he realised he couldn’t even begin to explain everything to Soma. “Not that it matters. It’s difficult to explain...but I don’t think I have anything to worry about anymore” he added.

“What happened?” Soma asked, starting to reconsider his initial plans.

“There have been people making attempts on my life… for their own selfish reasons. So I’m relieved I can still trust you at least” Ciel sighed.

“That’s terrible! Why would someone do such a thing?” Soma gasped, fiddling with his knife under the table.

“They all had their own stupid reasons. I suppose everyone has something they’re willing to kill for” Ciel shrugged. He couldn’t help but smirk, leaning back in his chair. “But they’re wasting their time. As if I’d be foolish enough to let pawns that are beneath me win this game” he said confidently.

“You shouldn’t be so confident about this when so many people have made attempts on your life, Ciel.” Soma said, holding his knife tightly.

Ciel chuckled softly to himself. “Why not? I have Sebastian to protect me, after all. There’s no way I could possibly lose” he replied.

“You really believe that you’re better than everyone else just because you have a butler to protect you?” Soma asked, starting to get angry.

“Well, certainly better than most people, and not just for that reason” Ciel replied smugly, completely oblivious to how angry he was making Soma feel. He leaned forward over the desk with a confident smile. “Don’t worry about me. I have a feeling things are going to work out my way”

“You’re just a brat!” Soma snapped, making the chair fall backwards as he shot up from his seat. “You’re nothing without your stupid butler!”

Ciel let out a surprised yelp, his eyes wide in fear. “What? That… that’s not true! I…” Ciel gasped, clenching his fists together. He hated Soma for saying such a cruel thing, and yet he couldn’t deny he was extremely vulnerable without Sebastian protecting him.

“You would be out in a ditch if it weren’t for Sebastian and you know it” Soma hissed, stepping closer to Ciel.

Ciel glared at Soma angrily, slapping him roughly across the face with his ring hand. “Shut up! Don’t you dare talk down to me! You dare call yourself a prince?! You’re just a spoiled immature child, wasting your time chasing after some servant girl who despises you!”

Soma’s eyes widened, his expression turning hostile as he picked Ciel up by the collar of his shirt. “Mina isn’t just some servant girl! I’m going to get her back!” He growled.

“Ha! And how do you plan to do that? I can understand why she chose to leave a pathetic fool like you” Ciel scoffed, trying to act confident despite his heart hammering fearfully in his chest.

“By winning this game. I’ll manipulate her records and make her love me!” Soma shouted, holding the knife close to Ciel’s chest.

Ciel whimpered fearfully, closing his eyes. “Sebastian!” he screamed out loudly, instinctively calling out for his butler.

Soma chuckled darkly. “You’re just proving my point.” He said, raising the knife to stab Ciel’s chest but he hesitated.

Sebastian burst in the room and grabbed Soma tightly by the neck, making him squirm as he tried to breathe.

Ciel fell to the floor, closing his eyes tightly and hugging his knees to his chest. “Damn it, Sebastian! Just get it over with!” he snapped, covering his ears to try and block out the awful sound of Soma choking to death.

“My apologies, my lord..” Sebastian mumbled before snapping Soma’s neck and dropping his body on the floor.

“Is it over?” Ciel asked quietly as he slowly opened his eyes again.

“Yes, it’s all over now” Sebastian knelt down and hugged Ciel tightly.

Ciel clung to Sebastian, letting out a small sob as he leaned against his chest. “Well then, Undertaker...I bet you’re here somewhere, aren’t you?! What’s our next clue?!” Ciel shouted.

“Oh, about that. The thing is, you've already got a clue for the two players left alive. So I can’t give you one~” Undertaker chuckled, appearing suddenly in Ciel’s chair.

“Trancy and…” Sebastian's eyes widened suddenly. “We should be more cautious around Finny, Bard and Meyrin”

“Indeed, you should. Such a shame, you can’t even trust your own servants these days” Undertaker giggled.

“Sebastian, you better protect me! I don’t want to die!” Ciel whimpered, clutching his butler tightly.

“I promise to always protect you, Ciel” Sebastian replied.

“So good to hear you’ll protect the little earl until the end. Well, I’ll leave you both to it~” Undertaker chuckled, hopping out of the window once more.

“That sadistic bastard...he’s doing all this to torture me…” Ciel hissed.

“This will all be over soon do not worry. I will make sure that you win this game” Sebastian said.

“You better” Ciel huffed as he pulled away from him. “Sebastian, dispose of Soma’s body. And if Agni comes looking for him, then kill him. That’s an order.” Ciel said darkly.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said as he hoisted Soma’s body up on his shoulder and stood up.  
Ciel stood up from the floor, sitting back down in his chair with a depressed sigh. But despite giving Sebastian such a harsh command, he had no regrets. He had grown tired of being caught off guard so many times. From then on, there would be no more remorse or sympathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah... It's been a while huh.. We're really sorry for the long wait but we've both been very busy because believe it or not we have lives outside of writing Children of Bluebells (shameless selfpromo) and Game of Despair. We'll start updating on either Fridays or Saturdays since I'm gonna be too busy to write some other time. Anyway, enjoy! -Blue


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he panics and the innocent takes a bullet.

Although Ciel had decided to play the game with no regrets, it no longer made him feel confident. Sitting in his study alone while Sebastian disposed of Soma’s body, he suddenly felt a feeling of dread wash over him. He had already been betrayed by people he considered allies, and he was starting to think he couldn’t trust anyone. He let out a depressed sigh as he remembered the clue he had received from Undertaker.  _ Someone very close to you.  _

Ciel shuddered suddenly, a scary thought crossing his mind. Could Sebastian betray him? He wasn’t sure if demons would want to play such a game, but perhaps it was possible. Was there something Sebastian wanted that badly? Was he just luring Ciel into a false sense of security? 

“Young master” Sebastian called from behind Ciel, holding a bloodied knife. 

Ciel jumped, his eyes widening as he fell off his chair in fright. “Ah! Don’t betray me! Don’t kill me! That’s an order!” Ciel screamed, staring wide eyed at the bloodied knife in his butler’s hand.

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian asked, then looked at the knife in his hand and raised it. “I would never betray you, this is just what I used to get rid of Prince Soma.” He continued, feeling a little hurt but Ciel’s fear was understandable. He is a demon after all.

“Then put that stupid thing away!” Ciel snapped, pointing at the knife as he breathed heavily. “You idiot! Sneaking up behind me with a knife in your hand! After Undertaker said someone close to me wants to kill me! What was I supposed to think?!” he shouted angrily.

Sebastian put the knife down on the desk. “Demons do not wish to play this sort of game. You don’t have to worry about me betraying you, I promise.” 

Ciel let out a relieved sigh. “You fool...making me think that. You’re the one person I can’t bear to betray me” he huffed.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Sebastian chuckled as he helped Ciel back up. “I’ll always be on your side.” 

“Well, in that case... since I can’t trust anyone else I want you to stay by my side at all times” Ciel mumbled, his cheeks flushed pink as he softly squeezed Sebastian’s hand.

“As you wish, my lord” Sebastian squeezed his hand back.

Ciel smiled as he looked up at his butler. His cheeks suddenly flushed pink again as his stomach growled loudly. “Ah... “ he mumbled softly.

“Would you like me to prepare something for you to eat?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes. Please do” Ciel replied. 

Sebastian was making his way to the dining room, still holding Ciel’s hand in his when Finny ran past them chasing a mouse. He accidentally knocked down a bookshelf which Sebastian was able to catch before it fell on top of Ciel.

Ciel let out a small yelp, falling on to the floor as he stared up at the large bookshelf. “Ah! That could have crushed me!” he gasped before turning to look at Finny fearfully. He started to suspect knocking the bookshelf hadn’t been merely an accident.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt to the young master!” Finny squeaked with his head hanging low.

“You could have killed me!” Ciel snapped, clinging tightly to Sebastian. “I think… it could be Finny, but why?” he whimpered softly to his butler, quietly enough that Finny couldn’t hear him.

“I don’t see a reason why Finny would want play this game… Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Sebastian replied just as quietly. 

“It wasn’t my intention to hurt you or anything! I was just chasing after the mouse and then I bumped into the thing and I’m so sorry!” Finny said quickly, tearing up.

“Just get away from me!” Ciel shouted, fear completely taking over. He could no longer think rationally anymore. “Sebastian, have Bard prepare something to eat for me. I don’t want you to leave my side” he ordered.

“Y-Yes, my lord!” Finny yelped before running off to finish his previous task, hopefully away from Ciel.

Sebastian nodded. “Right away, young master.” He replied before going off into the kitchen.

Ciel sat down at the dining room table nervously, waiting for Sebastian to return. “Hurry up…” he mumbled impatiently, tapping his fingers against the table. 

As if on cue Sebastian quickly returned to his master’s side.

Ciel let out a relieved sigh, instantly feeling much safer with Sebastian beside him. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Bard was busy preparing Ciel’s food just as Sebastian had requested. “Sure enough, this kind of work doesn’t suit me” he mumbled to himself as he waited impatiently for the meat to cook. 

Bard had always rather disliked being a chef, but he was grateful to Ciel for giving him reason to carry on. Ciel had given him a home, a new life and had forgiven him no matter how many times he burnt the food. 

It was because of this that Bard had felt so reluctant to play the game. The mysterious grey haired man that visited him had said “You’ll change your mind” but at the time Bard disagreed. Even though he was desperate to see his comrades again, weren’t Sebastian and the other servants his comrades now? That’s what he had thought at first. 

But as the game went on Bard came to realise that Ciel and Sebastian must have been working together to win. He had heard the fierce arguments and screams from Ciel’s study, and he’d noticed how Lord Edward Midford had visited yet was never seen to leave. He had also seen Sebastian sneaking down to the basement then reemerging with blood on his clothes. 

After that, Bard had decided he would play the game after all. If Ciel was willing to kill his allies, it would only be a matter of time before Ciel ruthlessly ordered Sebastian to dispose of him as well. But he decided he would bide his time and wait for the perfect opportunity. Finally, the opportunity to kill Ciel easily had presented itself. 

Finny wandered into the kitchen, hoping that helping with lunch would make Ciel forgive him for earlier. “Do you need any help?” He asked Bard.

Bard cursed under his breath, before giving Finny a fake smile. “Sure. Why don’t you wash and chop the vegetables for the salad?” he replied, handing Finny a variety of vegetables in the hope it would keep him occupied.

“Okay!” Finny smiled and did as he was told, humming a soft tune as he so.

Bard smirked to himself, turning back to the meat he had been preparing. He laced the rest of the food with poison, being careful not to let Finny see. Ciel would die within minutes of eating the food. As for Sebastian, Bard decided he would take care of him afterwards. While Sebastian was distracted trying to save his master, he could easily shoot him or stab him.

“Finished yet?” he asked Finny as he finished plating up the meal he had prepared.

“Yeah! Ooh everything looks so good” Finny said, looking at the food.

“Why don’t you take this out to the young master?” Bard asked with a smug look on his face. 

Finny nodded eagerly and took the food out of the kitchen and walked to the dining room.

Ciel was still sat at the table, waiting for Bard to bring out his food. His eyes widened in surprise and he shuffled closer to Sebastian when he saw Finny walk into the room. “What are you doing?” he huffed angrily.

“I helped Bard in the kitchen to make up for what happened earlier! Again, I’m really sorry..” Finny replied.

“Oh...well, thank you” Ciel replied as he looked back at Finny’s smiling face. Perhaps the bookshelf falling onto him had been an accident after all. He couldn’t think of any reason why Finny would betray him, and Finny did have a habit of being incredibly clumsy. 

When Ciel picked up the fork to start eating Sebastian stopped him, glaring at the food. “I smell poison.” 

Ciel’s hand froze as he stared up at his butler. “Poison?!” he gasped, his eyes wide.

“Yes.” Finny flinched when Sebastian glared at him. 

“I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Finny squeaked, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes

“Dispose of all the food. Then tell Bard to come here” Ciel ordered, throwing his fork down onto the table furiously.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian gathered the food and continued to glare at Finny as he walked to the kitchen, his eyes flashing magenta. “The young master wishes to speak with you.” He said to Bard.

Bard gave Sebastian a curious look as he walked into the dining room, trying to hide his disappointment. “What is it, young master?” he asked as he approached Ciel. 

“It’s Finny. He poisoned your food” Ciel replied, still glaring at Finny furiously.

“I swear I didn’t do anything!” Finny whimpered. 

Ciel ignored Finny, glaring at him one last time before looking up at Bard. “It’s difficult to explain, but Finny wants to kill me” he whispered.

“What?” Bard gasped, feigning betrayal on his features. 

“I know it sounds impossible. I can’t believe he would betray me either…” Ciel sighed, holding his head in his hands. “But now I don’t know what to do.”

“I trusted him…” Bard sighed. “But if he is a threat to you then we must get rid of him and treat him like any other criminal” He continued, looking at Finny who was nervously fidgeting in place.

“I suppose so. Go get your rifle.” Ciel replied sadly.

Bard nodded and left to as he was told, smirking to himself when he was left alone. 

“Y-Young master, if I may ask… What’s going on?” Finny asked, trying to keep his tears at bay.

“Shut up! Just stand there!” Ciel commanded, giving him a harsh glare. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table as he waited for Bard to return. Any sympathy he had felt towards Finny before had now gone. He had made up his mind that Finny was an enemy. 

Finny hugged himself, his head hanging low as he waited for some kind of order. Bard returned with the rifle in his hands. Finny glanced up at him and his eyes widened, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

“It’s you isn’t it?! You’re one of the other players in this game! You’re trying to kill me!” Ciel snapped suddenly as he stood up from his chair, glaring furiously at Finny.

“W-What game?! I would never try to kill you!” Finny replied, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Don’t you dare lie to me! That bookshelf you knocked over wasn’t an accident, was it?! And then the one time you help Bard with the food and my meal is poisoned?!” Ciel screamed, his fists clenched together at his sides.

“I only touched the vegetables! I didn’t do anything else and the bookshelf thing really was an accident!” Finny whimpered.

“So you’ll carry on lying to me right until the end?” Ciel asked with a depressed sigh. “Bard, he can’t be trusted. Just do it quickly” he commanded, turning away so he didn’t have to look.

Finny’s breath hitched and his heart thumped against his chest. “Bard, please! I didn’t do anything, you have to believe me!” He pleaded.

Bard shook his head and aimed at Finny’s head, mumbling an apology before pulling the trigger. Finny shrieked before collapsing on the floor, blood pooling around him.

Ciel shuddered a little at the sound of Finny’s scream, not daring to turn around and look at his body.

Meyrin rushed into the dining room after hearing Bard’s gunshot, her large glasses already removed. She stared at Finny’s body with wide eyes. “What happened?!” she gasped.

“Finny poisoned the young master’s lunch” Bard replied, looking away from Finny’s body. A feeling of regret flooding over him but he couldn’t back out now that he was so close.

“But why would he do such a thing?!” Meyrin gasped, confusion in her dark brown eyes.

“It’s too hard to explain, but it’s true” Ciel sighed. He glanced over at Finny’s body for a brief moment, shuddering slightly. As he looked away, he couldn’t help but smirk smugly. “Well, no matter… there’s only one player left now. If I just defeat Trancy then I’ve won the game” he said confidently.

“Have you?” Bard asked, aiming the rifle at Ciel’s head.

Ciel turned around to face Bard, his eyes wide with fear. “What?! But why would you...there was only two players left! Finny...Finny was…” he gasped.

“Bard, what are you doing?! You can’t harm the young master!” Meyrin pleaded.

“Stay out of this Meyrin!” Bard growled. “You shouldn’t jump to conclusions in such a tricky game, Ciel.” He pulled the trigger.

“Young master!” Meyrin gasped, quickly diving on to Ciel and throwing him to the floor. 

Ciel let out a small yelp as he hit the floor, Meyrin suddenly going limp on top of him. “Meyrin?” he whimpered softly, shaking her. His eyes widened as he noticed the blood pouring out of the bullet wound in her chest. “Meyrin?! Wake up!” he screamed.

Bard grunted. “I told her to stay out of this dammit!” He pulled the trigger again but no bullets were shot.

Ciel slid out from Meyrin’s body, struggling to his feet as he tried to take the opportunity to run away. He stumbled slightly, his legs trembling in fear.

“Oi! Where the fuck do you think yer going?!” Bard shouted, throwing his rifle aside and grabbing Ciel’s wrist tightly.

“No! Don’t kill me! I’m your master! You’re supposed to obey me!” Ciel screamed in panic, swatting at Bard’s arm.

“Your social status doesn’t mean shit in this game, kid. It’s either me or you and I’m not letting some brat kill me.” Bard hissed, tightening his grip on Ciel’s wrist.

“Why?! What is there that’s worth betraying me for?!” Ciel snapped, his voice filled with both anger and fear.

“I’m going to undo my past and I will not let you stand in my way!” Bard snapped back.

“Sebastian! Save me!” Ciel screamed, closing his eyes fearfully.

Sebastian rushed into the room and the first thing he saw were the bodies that lay on pools of blood on the floor. “Ciel, wha- You!” Sebastian growled as he picked Bard up by the neck, he struggled against Sebastian’s iron grip on his neck before going limp. Sebastian let Bard’s lifeless body fall on the floor with a thud before approaching Ciel. “Are you alright? I’m sorry you had to witness this” He said, kneeling next to his master.

Ciel panted heavily, falling to his knees. “I...ah...F-Finny… it was my fault…” he whimpered, glancing over at Finny’s body before suddenly leaning forward, throwing up onto the carpet.

“You couldn’t have known… You were right to have your suspicions” Sebastian said, rubbing Ciel’s back gently. “Just one more and it will all be over” 

“I can’t...can’t take...anymore…” Ciel panted, clinging to Sebastian before letting out a pained sob.

“Just one more..” Sebastian mumbled, hugging Ciel tightly.

Ciel took a deep breath, nuzzling into Sebastian’s shoulder. “We will win, won’t we?” he asked.

“Of course we will, we always do.” Sebastian said, running his fingers through Ciel’s hair.

“Then let’s finish this” Ciel replied in a determined voice as he looked up at Sebastian. “Take me to the Trancy manor. That’s an order”

“Your wish is my command, my lord.” Sebastian replied as helped Ciel back up, his eyes flashing magenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it's the final! I hope you are all excited for the end as we are! - Mono


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final round of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to take this seriously don't listen to The Final Countdown while reading this like we did when we wrote it. I hope you enjoy the final chapter as much as we enjoyed writing.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support throughout these chapters, it really meant a lot to us! We'll be coming out with some new stuff soon so look forward to that! -Blue

Claude had spent a few hours laying in bed with his master in his arms, before Alois had finally allowed him to get up. Leaving his master in bed, Claude had started tidying up the mess they had left behind after the incident with the triplets.

“Finally done.” Claude sighed to himself, stepping back and admiring the new window that he had put in place. He had already disposed of the triplets bodies and cleaned up the garden, as well as cleared away the fragments of the old window. At last he could relax again. Or so he thought at least.

“Only one player left now. Phantomhive is coming for your master~” Undertaker called from behind him.

Alois was going to check up on Claude, walking a little faster when he heard Undertaker’s voice. “Just Ciel left? I was having so much fun with this game.” He giggled, getting closer to Claude and leaning on him. “But I suppose getting rid of the midget will be the best part.”

“I suspect he will be here soon then, and he will have Michaelis with him.” Claude replied, wrapping his arm around Alois’ shoulders.

“You two better prepare yourselves then~” Undertaker chuckled.

“Phantomhive will go down with a gentle nudge, we’ll be fine.” Alois replied.

“Even if Michaelis interferes, we still have the advantage.” Claude smirked as he picked up the demon sword that he had taken from Hannah. His eyes flashed magenta suddenly as he glanced out of the window. “They’re already here.”

“They’re so eager to see us, how cute~” Alois giggled as he watched Sebastian and Ciel enter the gardens. “We should get going. I don’t want to keep them waiting.” He smirked.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude replied with a confident smirk, taking Alois by the hand and walking downstairs and into the gardens with him.

Undertaker headed to the roof of the manor, making himself comfortable as he watched the four of them approach each other. “Things are about to get very interesting indeed~” he giggled to himself, munching on one of the dog biscuits he had brought with him. He leaned forward, pulling the binoculars up to his eyes to get a good view. “Now then, show me a grand final full of entertainment and despair~”

Alois grinned and waved at Sebastian and Ciel.

“They must’ve seen us come in.” Sebastian said.

“Perhaps they were already expecting us.” Ciel replied, grimacing as he noticed the demon sword in Claude’s hand. “They have that damn sword…” he hissed, suddenly doubting whether it was really possible for them to win.

“There’s no need to worry, I’m sure that we will win even if they have the demon sword on their side.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel nodded in response, although he didn’t feel to confident. He stopped as they came face to face with Alois and Claude. “Trancy.” he hissed as he glared at Alois.

“No need to be so rude, Phantomhive~ You’ll go down peacefully won’t you?” Alois smiled, returning the glare.

“Faustus.” Sebastian said politely with a hint of poison.

“Michaelis.” Claude said in the same tone, his face completely expressionless.

“I had a feeling it would end up being the two of us left at the end.” Ciel huffed, staring up at Alois with a mixture of resentment and fear.

“You have such high expectations of me~ Too bad only one of us will finish this game alive huh.” Alois replied, feigning sadness. “We could’ve been friends.”

“Hardly!” Ciel scoffed.

“Your highness, allow me to fight on your behalf.” Claude said confidently, placing his hand on Alois’ shoulder before looking at Sebastian. “That seems fair, doesn’t it?”

Ciel gulped nervously, glancing at the sword in Claude’s hand then back up at Sebastian. He suspected he would most likely lose in a fight against Alois, but at the same time he didn’t want to risk losing Sebastian; not when Claude clearly had the advantage.

“Fair enough.” Sebastian replied. “If I’ve won then my master wins as well. And if I lose, which I won’t, your master wins.” He squeezed Ciel’s hand to reassure him.

“B-but…” Ciel gulped, squeezing Sebastian’s hand tightly before he looked up at him. “Sebastian, don’t die on me.” he ordered.

Sebastian knelt down in front of Ciel, holding both of his hands. “I promised you I would win didn’t I?”

“You better!” Ciel huffed, biting his lip as he suddenly pulled Sebastian into a tight hug.

Sebastian returned the hug. “I always keep the promises I make you.”

Claude knelt down beside Alois, gently caressing his cheek. “Alois, I will make sure I win for you.” he whispered.

Alois nodded. “Be careful. Don’t let him take the sword from you..” He mumbled, a feeling of dread washing over him at the thought of Sebastian winning.

“I won’t. I promise I’ll come back to you.” Claude replied, placing a soft kiss on his master’s lips before pulling away. He stood up, turning to Sebastian with an expressionless face. “Shall we?” he asked.

Sebastian stood up, straightening his uniform. “I’m getting a déjà vu feeling, aren’t you?”

“Indeed. But this time I’ll make sure I finish you off.” Claude smirked.

“You sound rather confident.” Sebastian chuckled. “But I believe otherwise.”

“Really now? Because I have a clear advantage.” Claude replied as he raised the sword in his hand. His eyes glowed magenta as he suddenly lunged at Sebastian.

Sebastian dodged his attack with a smug look on his face. “Who’s to say I won’t take that sword away from you?” He asked as he made a move to grab Claude’s wrist.

“I doubt you’ll be able to.” Claude replied as he moved the sword out of Sebastian’s reach, aiming a punch at him with his other hand.

Sebastian stopped Claude by grabbing his fist “No need to rush.” His eyes flashed magenta as he eyed the sword and quickly moved behind Claude to try to take it from his hands.

Claude let out a low growl, just barely moving the sword from Sebastian’s reach. “Damn you!” he hissed as the sword slid from his hands, clattering to the ground and sliding away from them both. He swung around to face Sebastian, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up from the ground.

“Sebastian!” Ciel gasped fearfully as he watched.

Alois crossed his arms and watched with a grin.

“That was very clumsy of you.” Sebastian said, his voice strained as he tried to pry Claude’s hands away from his neck.

“Not as clumsy as you. Looks like you’ve been caught in the spider’s web” Claude replied with a sadistic smirk as he squeezed Sebastian’s neck much tighter. “I’ll choke you until you pass out, then finish you with the sword.” he hissed.

Ciel stepped forward, pulling his eye patch off and throwing it to the ground. “Sebastian! You promised! Don’t die on me, that’s an order!” he screamed, the contract seal glowing brightly.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel and then back at Claude. “Don’t get cocky now” He said as his eyes turned magenta. Sebastian grunted and kicked Claude in the stomach.

Claude let out a pained groan, letting go of Sebastian and clutching his stomach as he fell to his knees.

“I don’t know about you but I always keep my promises.” Sebastian said as he walked toward the sword, he bent down to pick it up and then kicked Claude to the ground. “I’m just following orders, no hard feelings right?” He placed a foot on Claude’s stomach and pointed the sword at his chest..

“Don’t die on me, Claude! You said you would win!” Alois shouted, tears at the corners of his eyes.

Claude hissed as he was pushed to the floor, glaring up at Sebastian. He glanced over at Alois then back up at him. “I can’t die. I promised him…” he whispered to himself, smacking Sebastian’s foot away and reaching up to try and grab the sword.

Sebastian clicked his tongue and stabbed Claude’s chest before he could reach the sword. Alois’ mouth hung open as he stood frozen, staring with his eyes wide in disbelief, trying to process what just happened.

Claude let out a pained cry as the sword pierced his chest, blood pouring from the wound. He lay against the floor, reaching his hand out weakly towards Alois. “I’m sorry...I love you…” he panted before his eyes closed and he went limp.

“That took longer than I expected.” Sebastian mumbled to himself, pulling the sword from Claude’s chest before returning to his master’s side.

Alois rushed to Claude’s side, falling to his knees. “Claude, please don’t leave!” He cried, hugging Claude’s body close to his chest. “I love you so much, please don’t leave me alone!” He whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Ciel let out a relieved sigh, hugging Sebastian tightly around his waist. “You won, I’m so glad.” he gasped before turning to look at Claude’s body. “I was so worried that he might kill you.”

Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair. “I told you we would win.” He smiled.

Alois shook Claude’s body and sniffled. “Claude!” He kept shaking him. “God dammit, Claude, you said I would never have to call for you twice again!” He cried on his shoulder, his voice weak and quiet. Not long after his sadness boiled down into anger, he stood up still shaking as he looked down at Claude’s body.

Ciel blushed a little before pulling away from Sebastian, giving Alois a stern look. “You lost, Trancy. Now admit defeat so we can end this game.” he said coldly.

Alois pulled a knife he grabbed before going outside from his boot, he took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back before lunging at Ciel. He pushed Sebastian out of the way and Ciel to the floor “ _You stupid brat! You just have to ruin everything! I was finally happy and got what I wanted but you just had to come in and take it away from me like the selfish fucking pig you are!_ ” He wanted to stab Ciel’s chest but his blurry vision made him stab his shoulder instead.

Ciel let out a pained scream as the knife entered his shoulder, struggling under the weight of Alois’ body. “Ah! Get off me! You lost, Trancy!” he shouted in panic as he tried to slap him.

Alois growled and slapped Ciel with the back of his hand. “ _Shut up, shut up, shut up! You have no right to speak! This game ends when I fucking win!”_

Ciel groaned, feeling dizzy from the blood loss as his shoulder continued to bleed heavily. “Ah..S-Sebastian…” he gasped, reaching out towards his butler.

Before Sebastian could reach them Alois stabbed Ciel in the chest. “I win!” He laughed “I win!” He didn’t even care when Sebastian pushed him away, he sat on the floor with his head tilted back as he laughed maniacally.

Ciel let out a strangled cry, blood pouring from his chest. “Ah..S-seb...astian…” he gasped weakly, tears forming in his eyes.

Sebastian pressed down on Ciel’s wound, tears at the corners of his eyes. “We can still win if you hang on a little longer, Ciel, please…”

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his eyes already fluttering closed. “I..c-can’t…” he whimpered, placing his hand over Sebastian’s. “I love you.” he whispered before his eyes closed completely, going limp in the butler’s arms.

Sebastian hugged Ciel tightly to his chest, letting his tears silently run down his cheeks. “I love you too… “ He mumbled.

Undertaker jumped down from the roof above them, chuckling as he placed his hands on Alois’ shoulders. “Well that was rather unexpected. I was sure the little earl would win.” he giggled.

Alois pouted, looking up at Undertaker. “That’s rude. I thought you had some faith in me.”

“You should be happy you won, little one. Now then, what prize do you choose?” Undertaker asked, tilting his head to one side.

Alois giggled. “I did win! You promised me the records of anyone I want”

“Oh? That’s right, isn’t it? So who will it be?” Undertaker asked with a smirk.

“Claude, I want to bring him back.” Alois said, looking determined.

“I thought so~” Undertaker giggled as he rummaged around in his robe, before pulling out a large book with the words _CLAUDE FAUSTUS_ on the cover. “Your prize, every moment your dear butler has ever experienced~” Undertaker said as he handed the book to Alois.

Alois quickly flipped through the pages, slowing down when he reached the beginning of the game. “How do I change what happened?” He asked, looking up at Undertaker.

Undertaker looked at Alois with an amused smirk. “Change what happened? That’s a book of records, deary. Not a time machine~” he replied with a maniacal laugh.

“The only reason why I agreed to play this stupid game was to bring Luka back!” He grabbed Undertaker’s robe “ _I need to bring him back, please_!” He whimpered.

“Oh? So you were planning to bring back the little kid? Well now, I only promised you one set of records. So who is more important now? Luka or Claude?” Undertaker asked.

Alois’ eyes widened. He wasn’t really over Luka’s death but he had learned to cope with it, Claude was more important now. “Claude.. I _need_ him back, please..” He mumbled.

“Then try and bring him back, if you think you can.” Undertaker whispered into Alois’ ear as he spun him around, forcing him to look at Claude’s limp body.

Alois looked down at the book instead of looking Claude’s body, he held his breath as he ripped the last page from the book. He looked up from the book to look at Claude, he didn’t move. The only thing that changed was the weather as the dark clouds above them started pouring down heavy amounts of rain.

“Oh dear, it looks like you’re not able to do a thing~” Undertaker chuckled softly.

Alois threw the book on the ground and looked up at Undertaker. “You lied!” He growled.

“Not really. I never said you could bring the dead back to life, you just assumed.” Undertaker replied with a smirk. “It seems like you all misunderstood what I meant. When I said you could change something in the past, I meant you could make people forget it happened. Silly humans~”

“Is this amusing to you?!” Alois shouted, tears returning to the corners of his eyes.

“Of course it is, I enjoy nothing more than seeing humans fall into the depths of despair~” Undertaker chuckled.

“Fuck you and your stupid game!” Alois whimpered as he sat on the floor hugging his knees. “This is unfair!” He sobbed.

“Did you really think you would be able to bring anyone back? How foolish!” Undertaker laughed before leaning in close to Alois. “But speaking of your brother, his soul is gone forever now because of you. After all, his soul was still inside that demon maid and you killed her~” he added, running his finger along Alois’ chin.

Alois slapped Undertaker’s hand away. “You’re lying! That’s impossible!”

“Didn’t you know? That boy made a contract with her and his soul lived inside her. That is until you ordered your butler to kill her. How ironic...the one you wanted to bring him back and you were the one who destroyed him~” Undertaker replied.

Alois covered his ears and shook his head. “That’s not true! I didn’t destroy him!” He shouted more to himself than to Undertaker.

“Oh, but you did. And it was your fault your butler died too, wasn’t it? Perhaps I should give you your records. That way you can make yourself forget it all.” Undertaker giggled.

“I’d rather die with my memories than live without them.” Alois replied, trying to stop the flood of tears.

“I suppose it wouldn’t help. You’d still be all alone.” Undertaker replied, placing his hands on Alois’ shoulders as he leaned in close. “The one person who could ever love you is now dead~” he whispered in his ear.

“Shut up.” Alois whimpered, pulling his own hair. “When will you shut up?!”

“How will you cope now, I wonder? Is it painful knowing Phantomhive’s butler took away someone so precious to you?” Undertaker asked, glancing over to Sebastian was still clutching Ciel’s limp body.

Alois dropped his arms to his side and glared at Sebastian through his damp hair. “It’s all his fault…” He mumbled.

Undertaker smirked as he ran his finger along Alois’ chin. “So it is, but what can you do about it?” he asked teasingly.

Alois lips curled up into a toothy grin. “I’ll make him scream bloody murder.”

“Then show me~” Undertaker whispered, his lips just barely grazing Alois’ ear before he pulled away, eagerly waiting to see what the boy would do.

Alois twirled the knife in his hand before sprinting over to Sebastian, giggling at Sebastian’s surprised expression as he was pinned to the floor. He plunged Sebastian’s chest with the knife multiple times, his pupils shrinking and his grin widening. Sebastian hissed in pain and pushed Alois to the bed of bluebells, he continued laughing, clutching the bluebells under him as he sprawled his arms out on the ground. Sebastian took the knife from him and raised it.

“Go ahead! What’s the point of my existence anymore?” Alois said between giggles, tears streaming down his face. He let out a blood curdling scream as the knife pierced his chest, blood mixing with rain and turning the bluebells red.

Undertaker watched their actions in amusement, slowly walking over to Sebastian. “That escalated quickly, didn’t it? Such a shame the game is now over. It was so much fun.” he said as he gazed down at Alois’ body. “But I suppose you would disagree, butler?” he asked.

Sebastian roughly pulled the knife out of Alois’ chest and stood up. “You.” He hissed, glaring at Undertaker. “You ruined my life for one of your pointless games!” He stepped closer to him.

“It wasn’t pointless to me. I found it very entertaining. You were all just pawns for me to use. I never claimed you were anything else” Undertaker replied with a smirk.

“Why can’t you just die?!” Sebastian growled, plunging the knife through Undertaker’s chest.

Undertaker let out a small grunt of pain before chuckling in amusement. “Is your mind broken that badly since losing the little earl? A measly knife like that won’t kill me. You should know this.” he said teasingly.

“I don’t care!” Sebastian shouted as he tried to stab Undertaker again.

“Well, you should...because I can kill you.” Undertaker grinned, ignoring the pain as he grabbed Sebastian’s wrist and threw him to the ground. He pulled his death scythe from his robe before plunging it into Sebastian’s chest, blood splattering over his face.

Sebastian gasped and screamed in pain, clutching his chest as he fell back on the bloody pond the garden had become.

Undertaker laughed as he wiped the blood from the blade of his scythe. “Did you really think it would end any other way?” he asked with a smug look.

Sebastian didn’t have the strength to reply, he simply growled before his eyes closed and his body went limp.

“Such a shame the game is over. I’ll have to find some new pawns to amuse me.” Undertaker sighed, leaving Sebastian’s body as he walked over to Ciel. “But I doubt anyone will entertain me as much as you did, little earl~” he giggled, his hand caressing Ciel’s cold cheek.

Undertaker let out another sigh, walking away into the night as he left the four bodies lying in the pouring rain.

 

 

 


End file.
